A Wily Tale, the Beginning
by Jazzerman
Summary: COMPLETE The story of a boy who's hounded by his bloodline. The prelude to my last 2 fics. Reading this first spoils the storyline for A Wily Tale.
1. Introduction

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before. I DO own Jonny, Nathan, and May Wily. If you'd like to use them in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 1

A/N: If you've read the other two of these fics, it's okay to read this one. And if you haven't, don't worry. This is a great place to start too.

The crowded streets of Mega city, many people doing many things at all times of day or night. This city is still shaken from the now infamous Dr. Wily's most recent attack. People where just starting to get their lives back to normal.

A young couple where walking down the streets with their son. He was clinging to his mother's hand as they walked. Completely oblivious of the looks that his parents where getting. This small family lived in a small apartment not far from the Mega city's university. They may not have had everything most people did in this advanced city, but they had everything they needed.

Nathan Wily had short brown spiky hair like his father had in his youth. He had a great mind for robotics like his father, but that's all he hoped he inherited. He often wore his lab coat around the house, much to his young wife's distaste. But she never made too much of a fuss about it.

May had met Nathan in college only a few years before Nathan's father went of the deep edge. May was a kind soul who truly loved Nathan with all her heart and never believed for a second that he could do the things his father did. She had long black hair that she kept neatly cut at shoulder length and fair skin. There where many things Nathan loved about May but in Nathan's personal opinion the most amazing thing about her was her hazel green eyes. However the thing that truly set her apart from the other women Nathan had met is that she didn't freak out when he told her his name. Not many females wish to be acquainted with the son of a mad man who is bent on world domination.

May and Nathan became fast friends, much to the chagrin of May's other friends and family. However this only seemed to drive them closer together. Only a few short years later they where married. Not long after they had their first child. A little boy Nathan christened Jonathan Alvis Wily.

Their son may have been only six but he was very bright. His father was weary of taking him to his lab at the university but May insisted that if he was interested in robotics he should at be shown how the big boys made them.

Young Jonathan, or Jonny as his mother called him, had brown hair not unlike his father's. But one of feature he had that his father rather liked was his eyes. He had his mother's hazel green eyes. He got along with most of the kids at school, but every once in a while he'd come home beaten up or with a note from the teachers that said he had beaten someone else up. His parents simply assumed it was normal stuff for a kid to get into scrapes like this. Jonny's main friend was a small robotic dog named Constance. The two where best of friends, Jonny never cared for a second that dog was mechanical.

* * *

Over the past few months Nathan had been receiving rather disturbing messages. At first they didn't seem all that threatening. More or less they asked that he quit his job as the robotics professor at the university. Nathan assumed that it was from some concerned parent that disliked that his or her college student was learning robotics lesson from someone with the name 'Wily'.

Nathan sent a letter back to this person explaining that he was nothing like Dr. Albert Wily and that he was sorry but he would not quit teaching. He sent the letter and thought no more of it.

A little over two weeks passed and Nathan received another letter. This time the request had turned into a demand. Nathan sent the same reply and went about his business. Mainly being a good provider, husband, and father. He had shown these letters to May, who was appalled that people would assume the worst of someone just because of the acts of her husband's father.

However no more letters came and the ones that came where quickly forgotten with the rest of the trash.

Jonny never really understood why so many people seemed to get so agitated around his parents, or when he told them who he was. He just shrugged it off and smiled. Jonny thought things would be like this forever. That his parents would always be there to support him and love him...

But this all changed in a single day...

To be continued...


	2. Loss

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before. I DO own Jonny, Nathan, and May Wily. If you'd like to use them in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 2

"Hey mom... Where are we going?" Jonny asked as he got into the back seat of their car.

May looked back from the passenger seat to give her son a kind smile. "We're just going to the hardware store. Your father needs some new tools on some important lesson at the university."

Jonny nodded and buckled himself in, and waved good bye to Constance as they drove off.

The buildings passed by quickly as they drove, nearly no one was out this late so they saw no other traffic and almost no one on the streets.

Jonny looked out the car window. The night sky was nearly here but no stars could be seen yet. There where a few dark clouds in the sky and Jonny hoped there wouldn't be any lightning. He didn't like thunderstorms.

Jonny's attention was suddenly shaken back to reality when he felt the car come to a stop. He had ridden many times to the hardware many times with his father and mother. He knew that there was no way that they had gotten there so fast.

Nathan rolled down his window and a group of men circled the car. None of them looked too friendly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting fer you. Get out of the car." No sooner had the man had finished his sentence as both driver and all three passenger doors where jerked open and the men quickly overpowered Nathan and May and got chains around their necks and tightened them so the couple could barely breath.

One of the men revealed a lead pipe and hit Nathan on the knees with it. A loud crack could be heard only a brief second before Nathan let out an agonized scream. From the jagged feeling in his legs Nathan could bet that his knees where either broken or shattered. Regardless, Nathan was no longer able to stand and fell to the ground. This man didn't discriminate because another crack was heard followed by a sharp cry from May as she hit the ground.

One of the more muscular attackers had grabbed the now terrified six year old and was now holding his head tightly so that he could only look at his parents.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" May choked out as she struggled against the men who held the chains around her neck.

"I think your 'spawn' is the least of your worries right now." The man who held May's chain said as he gave it a yank, causing her to gag for air and cling to her neck in an attempt to help herself breath.

"What is wrong with you people? We never did anything to you!" Jonny protested. Only to received the same treatment as his wife.

"It's not so much as what you've done." One of the men said as he spat in Nathan's face. "It's what you MAY do. Maybe with his family gone Dr. Wily will realize you can't bully us good decent folk around."

Jonny managed to jerk his head out of the man's grasp and bite the man who was holding him on the wrist. The taste of sweat wasn't a pleasant thing but at the time it was the last thing on his list of important things. The man let out a growl, grabbed the young boy by his shirt collar and threw him to the hard asphalt. Wherein he then proceeded to kick the child with his hard leather shoes.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" May cried, she couldn't stand to see her son being struck. What decent parent could?

"We told your damn husband to stop following old man Wily's footsteps." One of the men said as he sneered down at May. "So now we're here to make sure that he doesn't."

Nathan and May struggled as much as they could but the chains that where wrapped around their necks.

The reason for why they been dragged over to the street corner was made clear when the other end of the chains where flung over the street sign and Nathan and May where drug into the air. Nathan and his wife began to violent thrash about trying to get their metal link nooses off their necks but their own weight was working against them. Their struggled chokes and gasps sent waves of sorrow through the small child who now so terrified his legs no longer worked. He was just hanging from where the man was holding him. Tears streaming from his eyes.

This wasn't enough for the attackers. Not by a long shot. Three of the attackers produced cans of gasoline from various hiding places and began to douse both the car and the young couple that hung from the street sign.

Nathan and May knew what was next and now where in a state of total panic. The chains where bad enough but the fumes of the fuel where making it too much for them to breath. Even when they managed to get a small breath in they immediately choked it back out.

One of the men took an old metal Zippo style lighter out and looked up at the couple. Making eye contact for the first time since the attack.

The man smirked and cracked his neck. "I'd just like to say... It's been a blast."

With that he lit the lighter and brushed the young couple's shoes. Their gasoline soaked clothes where ablaze in an instant. Their agonized cries echoed throughout the night streets.

The man that had held Jonny before jerked him up and made him look as his parents burst into flames. Jonny tired to shut his eyes but he just couldn't, he was just too stricken with shock to do so. The man how held him grinned wickedly. He was getting a kick out of mentally scarring the grandson of Dr. Wily. "See kid? That's what the wicked deserve. Swift and brutal justice."

Jonny's face was stained with dirt and tears as he was forced to watch as the hanging form's cries and struggles slowly faded away inside the flames.

Satisfied, the burly attacker that held Jonny from behind smacked the small boy's head against the hard asphalt and just for kicks took his knife and began to beat and cut at the six year old. Then finished by giving the kid a slice across the chest.

The violent gang began to disperse as rain began to fall, washing away the blood and causing the fires to die down. A few of the offending attackers kicked the small boy as they left him for dead. All of them under the delusion that they had done something good for the city. Meanwhile Jonny just lay there bleeding.

To be continued...


	3. Recovery of the body

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before. I DO own Jonny, Nathan, and May Wily. If you'd like to use them in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 3

Brightness. All that came to Jonny as he opened his eyes was a fuzzy white light... At first he thought he was dead. But as his eyes focused he realized that he was only looking at a florissant light set in a white ceiling and from the feel of things he was laying in a bed. Jonny tried to get up but found that every time he moved a massive amount of pain shot through him. Jonny looked down and found that he was a mess of stitches, gauze, and dried blood. As he looked a little to his right he noticed that he had an IV in his elbow.

"You shouldn't move. You're hurt pretty bad and I don't want to see a cutie like you spend anymore time here in this bed." Said a voice.

Jonny looked over to see a pink and white female robot wearing a metallic apron and a nurse's hat. She smiled warmly down at him with navy blue eyes and red synthetic hair. She was a new model made solely to work with children. But although she looked very friendly Jonny didn't feel like talking.

"How are you feeling?" The robotic nurse asked pleasantly.

"My mom and dad... Are they alright...?" Jonny asked hoarsely, ignoring the nurse's question. His throat felt dry but he didn't really care at the moment.

The nurse's upbeat look faded to a mournful one. She clearly didn't want to tell Jonny what he could already knew... He would never see his parents again.

The nurse decided that it would be better if she tried to get his mind off such a sad topic. "Would you like me to bring you anything... Some games, some chocolate?"

"No... Thank you." Jonny said remembering his manners at the end.

"Well... You just call me if you need anything." The nurse said. "I'd be here if you need to get up or you just want to talk."

With a kind and somewhat hesitant look the nurse left. Leaving Jonny alone with his thoughts...

* * *

Weeks passed and Jonny's stitches where taken out and in their place where large and very noticeable scars.

Slowly the little boy was regaining his strength but his mood was always the same. Glum, unresponsive, and depressive. The nurses and doctors who saw him regularly noticed that he seemed to ignore everything that was said or given to him. Jonny just rejected the gift that was sent to him by his teachers and school mates (both did so with great reluctance). The only person that Jonny didn't seem closed off to was the robot nurse that he met when he first awoke in the hospital. He still had the IV in his arm because the doctors wanted to be sure he was being given the right nutrients to help him produce red blood cells slowly. The reason why being they did not want to give his system a shock.

"Don't you want to go out and play with some of the other children Jonny?" The nurse asked one day. "You can get out of bed now that your injuries have healed sufficiently for you to do just that."

Jonny simply shook his head and blankly stared up at the ceiling.

The nurse's prosthetic yet very realistic eyes gave the poor boy a look of pity. She wanted to help him as she was programmed to do. But just once she wished that just once she could go outside her preprogrammed protocols and give the child a comforting embrace. She hated to see young Jonathan writhing in quiet mental agony while she went about her duties. If she had been made with tear ducts, she would've cried each time she left Jonny's room. She cared that much yet was not able or allowed via her preprogrammed protocols to show how much.

A few people would come now and again to check in on the young lad to see if he was okay. Jonny had never seen before but he noticed that the robotic nurse seemed somewhat disheartened whenever they came. They never asked Jonny anything, they only ever talked to the nurse outside the room where they where sure he couldn't hear. Until one day the man who came regularly every week and the nurse came into the room together.

"Jonny..." The nurse said as she kneeled next to Jonny who laid in the bed. "These nice people would like to have you come and stay with some other children who have lost their parents."

"We've already had offers on two families that would love to have you come and stay with them." The man said as he looked down with a half smile on his face.

Jonny's eyes grew wide. He knew what he meant by 'stay with them'. They wanted to adopt him. That was the final straw for this small child who had lost everything in one frightening night. Jonny refused to go home with anyone save his parents. For the first time in his young life he wanted someone to die. But this feeling was not limited to one person, he wanted everyone to loose someone they loved and cared for. He wanted everyone to know his pain. Day after day he had to watch as other children where visited by friends and family and where comforted by their words of 'get well soon' and warm smiles. That really tore at Jonny. All this time Jonny had bottled up his emotions and now they the bottle had cracked.

Jonny's young face contorted in rage as he tore the IV out of his arm and shoved his way past the shocked adults to race down the hallway. Before the nurse could get in contact with any other nearby doctors or nurses Jonny was out of the hospital doors and racing down the pavement in nothing but a white hospital gown and a little blood where he had yanked the needle out of his arm.

After running as far as his legs could take him, Jonny took shelter in an alley inside a small damp box that he could barely fit into sitting down. Jonny went into the fetal position and cried himself into a deep sleep. He just wanted to go home...

To be continued...


	4. Nothing more to lose

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this sht before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 4

When Jonny awoke the sun was setting. He lay there staring at the roof of the cardboard box. Trying to think of what to do next now that was difficult. He had no one to go to, if he went back to the hospital or was caught he'd wind up in an orphanage and he did not want that in the least.

After stealing some clothes from a nearby charity drop off Jonny made his way down the street. Not many people even noticed the little kid walking the streets with no parents but that wasn't what was on Jonny's mind.

What he had managed to snatch from the drop off was a pair of jeans that where so faded they where more gray than blue, a grey T shirt that was a little big for him, and two broken sandals that where not a matching pair.

After a long walk Jonny found his way to the house where he had lived so peacefully with his parents only a matter of weeks before hand.

As Jonny peered over the fence he quickly noticed Constance in the yard.

"Constance! It's good to see you boy!" Jonny cried as he approached the robot hound.

The mechanical hound growled at him. As Jonny tried to pet the mechanical canine Constance snapped at him. Something he had never done to Jonny.

"Constance?" Jonny whispered as he backed away from the dog.

"Oh did you know this robot?"

"Huh?" Jonny said. Turning around to see a young man no more than twelve at the most.

"Sorry but we had it's memory erased because all it did was mope around all day. We bought the house only a few days ago but we found this little guy inside and he looked pretty lonely." As the young man laid a hand on Constance's head Jonny watched as the robotic dog wagged its tail. "Who might you be?"

This was too much. Jonny simply turned away from the older kid and held back his tears.

'Mom, dad, Constance, my house... They're all gone... Now what do I do? Why did this happen to me? I'm only six!' Jonny cried out in his mind.

"Hey you wanna come in? We've really done a lot of remodeling on this old house." The twelve year old asked, oblivious to Jonny's mental anguish.

That was the final straw. Heartbroken, and hopeless Jonny took off down the streets. Leaving the twelve year old and his former best friend alone wondering what was wrong.

The house and his only real friend where his last hopes for a chance at normalcy. Now he knew for certain that everything in his world was gone. Jonny ran back to the alley and hid in the cardboard box.

* * *

Jonny awoke in the late hours of the night. He would never have left his cardboard haven if not for the tormenting pains his stomach was giving him. Reaching into his pocket he was pleased to find that whoever had owned these old jeans hadn't checked the pockets before tossing them in the drop-off dumpster. Jonny had found a small handful of coins inside the front pocket equaling fifty three cents.

It wasn't much but it would be enough for a tiny bite to eat. And a tiny bit was better than nothing.

Jonny walked down the dark streets at a pace that boarded on over cautiousness. But to him it was necessary, those men's faces haunted his dreams and he wished he would never see them again.

* * *

Dr. Light was working late in his lab as usual. The old man wiped his brow and sat back in his chair. He had been working all night on this adapter for Mega man and Rush and the hours of work where starting to catch up with him.

"You don't have to push yourself like this Doctor." Mega man said as he walked into the lab with a bowl of hot soup.

Dr. Light smiled. He was always pleased when his children did something kind for him. "It's not a bother Rock, I'm almost done. Did Roll make this?"

The blue armored robot smiled a little at being called by his original name. "Yeah, it's your favorite."

Dr. Light took the plate and set it down on the table in front of him. "Thank you Rock, and tell Roll thanks for the tomato soup. And you even brought crackers. You two are too kind to this old man."

Mega man rubbed his head and grinned. "You made us and take such great care of us it's only right we try to help you out once in a while." Mega then straightened his face. "Have you heard anything?"

"No." Dr. Light said somberly as he looked at the warped reflection in his spoon. "They told me that he took off before the official even finish telling him where he was going to be living. The poor child..."

"Why would he run Doctor? I thought that if a human is injured he should be in the hospital. Like the lab is where me or Roll go if we're damaged." Mega man asked. He wasn't sure why someone would run away from a place that could repair a human's body.

"A hospital can only repair a human's body Mega." Dr. Light said taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it. It was still too hot to eat. "Sometimes a person's mind is the hardest thing to heal. And a hospital isn't a place for such healing. Right now he's suffering from a broken heart from losing all he cared about. They just sold his house not too long ago and his family is gone. Imagine how you would feel if I passed on, Roll was taken away, and you left here all alone Mega. More over take away this house and all that's familiar. That's how he feels now."

Mega man looked at the ground and thought about that. If his father and sister where gone along with the place he had lived with them he'd be devastated. Just the thought of that made the blue bomber feel pretty down. "Did they ever find out who did that to him?"

Dr. Light shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Such an act should be punished. There is no excuse." Dr. Light took a sip of his soup. The taste of his favorite late night snack helped lightened his mood. "Mega man, I want you to keep an eye out for him. But if you see him I don't want to you to just drag him home."

Mega man cocked his head to one side. He wasn't sure why Dr. Light told him not to do that. "What do you mean Doctor Light?"

"I want him to come of his own free will. I would prefer you to make friends with him over forcing him to come here." Dr. Light said as he ate another spoonful of soup.

Mega man nodded. "Okay father. If I see Jonathan Wily I'll just talk to him."

To be continued...


	5. A friend at last

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 5

Jonny awoke in the late morning due to a loud rumbling coming from his stomach. He sat up in his cardboard home and sighed. He had been so grateful to that waitress for spotting him the extra quarter for a hot dog the night before... But now he was wishing he had waited until morning to get something to eat.

He walked out of the alley and past the bakery. Jonny let out a pained whine as he passed the window, noticing the numerous freshly baked cakes, pastries, and bread. The aroma that drifted from the door as someone would go in or out of the bakery was almost torturous to the young boy who hadn't eaten.

Jonny was about to leave to find a way to scrounge for some money when he heard someone come out.

"Hiya."

Jonny turned around to see someone he had never thought in a million years he'd get the privilege to meet. In front of him stood Mega man, Jonny and just about everyone else in the world knew who he was. Mega had saved both the city and the world many times from some mad man. Jonny then noticed that a small girl behind Mega man. She was about Mega man's size and appearance in age. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a red and white dress. He had heard a lot of the girls back in school mention that Mega man had a sister but he never paid too much attention about that. But the only thing Jonny thought was important at present was the large brown paper bag full of food Roll was carrying.

Jonny looked away from Mega man. He had dreamed about meeting the blue bomber ever since he could remember. Jonny hated the idea that his idol had to see him like THIS. Dressed like he was and hungry enough to beg for any tiny scrap of food he could get.

Roll just smiled and reached into the grocery bag. The rustle of the brown paper bag got the hungry young lad's attention in a heartbeat.

Jonny almost drooled at the sight of the loaf of bread Roll produced. Which only proved to the boy just how hungry he was. He had always thought of plain white bread as tasteless white fluff that wasn't very appetizing without something between two slices of the stuff.

Roll smiled and walked up to Jonny, holding out the loaf of bread out to him. "Take it."

Jonny looked at the loaf of bread then back at Roll. But after seeing the kind look on her face he knew she really meant it.

"Thanks a lot." Jonny looked down at the gift Roll had given him and devoured half of it in only a few seconds.

"Dr. Light sends us here for food every day or so. Care to meet us here tomorrow?"

Jonny blinked in surprise. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to meet Mega man everyday. "Sure. My name's Jonny."

Mega man nodded. He was about to say 'I know' but he realized that might hurt their relationship if Jonny knew that Dr. Light wanted him to come home with them. Instead Mega man simply introduced himself and his sister.

"I know who you are." Jonny said, still grinning from the satisfaction that his stomach was no longer troubling him. "I always wanted to meet you."

Mega man laughed mentally, he would never admit it but he always loved having young fans like Jonny. It made him feel like he had been doing a good job.

"It's nice to meet you too Jonny." Mega man held out his hand which Jonny quickly shook while holding the loaf of bread tightly in the other hand. Clearly having no intention of relinquishing his only supply of food for the day.

Roll smiled at how much her brother and this young human where getting along but she knew they had be going. "We don't want to keep Dr. Light waiting at home."

Mega man sighed and looked at Jonny. "See here tomorrow?"

Jonny hurriedly agreed and waved as the two robots walked down the street and around the corner.

Jonny took another bite of the loaf of bread and walked back to the alley where he could eat without being disturbed. He may not have had anyone else to talk to but the idea that THE Mega man seemed to like him cheered him up considerably. He sat back in the box and quietly chewed his on his mouthful of bread.

* * *

Dr. Light looked out from his lab as he heard the door close. "How was your trip?"

Roll set the bag on the kitchen table and looked at her creator. "We saw Jonathan at the bakery this morning Doctor. I hope you don't mind that we're a loaf of bread short this time."

Dr. Light shook his head as he gave his 'daughter' reassuring smile. "Not at all. If he's out there on his own I don't want him to be starving. And I don't want him to be dragged kicking and screaming back here. Just invite him to come for a visit next time."

Roll and Mega man nodded.

"We'll do that Dr. Light." Mega man said.

Dr. Light was about to return to his lab when he noticed the troubled look on Roll's face caught his attention.

"Is something wrong Roll?" Dr. Light asked.

"It's nothing..." The little girl said. But her drawn out tone only confirmed what Dr. Light had expected.

"Now Roll, I can tell when something's bothering you." The bearded scientist said as he put a hand on Roll's shoulder. "You can tell me."

Roll took a deep breath before facing her creator. Figuring it was better to just come out and say it than have to just keep it to herself. "I feel kinda bad about having this house when Jonny's out there all by himself."

"You certainly are a sweet little girl Roll." Dr. Light was proud that his daughter was thinking about someone else's needs over her own. It was a sign of character. "I met the lad's parents once before all of this. If he's anything like his father he's resourceful, he'll figure something out. His father said that he actually jury rigged a fuse in his robot dog's leg when he was only four. I'm not that worried about him. But I do wish he'd come to stay here."

Mega man cocked his head to the side. "Why have you taken such an interest in Jonathan Wily doctor?"

Dr. Light held up a small file containing a multitude of papers. "Because my boy, according to these papers I got from his school... He's gifted. And such a thing should not be wasted."

To be continued...


	6. Relapse

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 6

The next day Jonny was at the bakery waiting for Mega man. He had been since the bakery had opened hours ago. Jonny had earned a few curious looks from the people who went in and out of the bakery but this they where just passing glances. The image of the six year old wearing old mismatched clothes fading from thought as gradually as they walked away.

Jonny was about to walk back to the alleyway, thinking that Mega man and Roll had lied about meeting him here. But as soon as Jonny was about to leave he saw both of them walking towards him.

"Hi Jonny." Mega man told the six years old. A friendly grin on his face.

Jonny didn't feel like smiling. Not after how long he had been waiting. "Hi..."

"How have you been?" Roll asked.

Before Jonny could respond with a complaint his stomach answered for him. "... Hungry."

Roll giggled. "Just a second." The blonde haired robot walked into the bakery and quickly returned with a bag of groceries. Then handed a small bread roll to Jonny which he gobbled down right in front of them.

"Thanks..." Jonny said, feeling much better that the pains in his stomach where much quieter.

Roll giggled. "It's okay."

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Mega man asked.

Jonny shook his head. Finding food and meeting these two robots was all he had planned.

"Well, would you like to come see our home?" Mega man asked.

Jonny blinked. His brain could barely register what he had heard. Mega man was inviting HIM to come visit his house! Meeting Dr. Light was one of many dreams he had.

After a short awkwardly quiet walk they arrived the home of Dr. Light.

As they headed for the door Rush rounded the corner and knocked Mega man over. The blue bomber was helpless as Rush began to lick his master's cheek.

"Rush! Knock it off!" Mega man cried through ticklish laughs.

Jonny felt a wince of pain when he saw Mega man's faithful robotic dog. He missed playing with Constance...

Rush walked over and sniffed at Jonny before sitting down in front of Jonny and happily wagging his tail.

Jonny looked at Rush as memories of all the time he spent with his pet rushed back to him... Jonny knelt down and began to pet Rush. Rush noted the sad look on the youth and licked Jonny's cheek. Hoping to cheer him up by showing him that he didn't want to see Jonny look so heartbroken.

Jonny gave the robotic dog a hug before getting back up. "Take care of him Mega man... My old robot dog had his memory wiped when I was in the hospital... I miss my Constance..."

Mega man sighed, he didn't know Jonny even HAD a robot dog...

"So, are you Jonny? Mega man and Roll told me about you."

Jonny looked over to see a kind old man in a white lab coat, blue dress pants, and a pair of brown shoes. He had a cottony and well groomed white beard that couldn't help but remind of Jonny of Santa clause.

The old man walked out of the house and walked up to Jonny, smiling kindly down at Jonny.

"Hello Dr. Light." Jonny said in a meek voice. He had wanted to meet this old man for a while. What fan of Mega man hasn't?

"Well my boy, you've grown since I last saw you." The old man said with a warm chuckle.

Jonny blinked. "huh?"

"Well, I never saw you in person." Dr. Light admitted. "I had the honor of meeting your father once at the university during one of my guest lectures. When I met him he showed me a picture of you. At the time you where just a baby though."

Jonny looked away, a little embarrassed that his father had shown Dr. Light pictures of him as a baby. No six year old boy enjoys the though of their parents gushing over how cute they where to a person they idolized to some degree.

With little prodding, Jonny walked inside. The house was almost sterile style clean, no doubt due to Roll's housekeeping and that the doctor needed the house as clean as possible for his experiments in his lab. Which happened to be just a very large room stockpiled with the best equipment money could buy. But other than that the house was simple. Nothing really fancy like art pieces or exotic decorations. There where a few potted plants but that was it.

Almost on cue Roll called them into the kitchen as Jonny finished having a quick look around the house.

"What are we having?" Jonny asked as he sat down across from Dr. Light at the dinner table.

Roll walked over to the stove and brought a large steaming pot over to the table. "Meat and vegetable soup. Dr. Light has a great liking for soup."

Jonny looked over at Dr. Light.

Dr. Light chuckled. "What? Soup is great on cold nights."

"No it's just... Do you always make so much? I mean Mega man and Roll don't eat..."

"It's okay." Mega man said. "I usually sit and talk with Dr. Light and talk with him during supper time."

Jonny wasted no time and took the ladle and got a large portion of soup for himself. Jonny looked at what was in his bowl. Carrots, celery, tomato, what he guessed was beef... He knew he HAD to be starving to think that vegetables looked good. Jonny took his spoon and took a bite.

"This is really good Dr. Light!" Jonny managed to squeeze out between spoonfuls of hot soup.

"Roll is the one that cooked this Jon. It's her you should be thanking." Dr. Light said as he ate a spoonful of hot soup.

Jonny lowered his head, feeling somewhat ashamed for not giving Roll the credit she was due. "Oh... Sorry Roll."

Roll smiled sweetly after a quick giggle. "It's okay. I'm just glad you like it."

"Listen, thanks for the food... I haven't felt this good in a long time..." Jonny said. A smile starting to creep on his face.

"It's a pleasure to have company." Dr. Light said. "Usually the only people who visit me are other scientists and blow hard politicians."

Jonny laughed. He was glad that Dr. Light was being so nice. It was reassuring that some people in this world could be as kind as his parents where.

After Dr. Light and Jonny had finished off the whole pot they began to talk, mostly small talk at first but the topic soon turned to Jonny's interest in robots.

"So my boy, how much do you know about robots?" Dr. Light asked.

"My dad taught me a little..." Jonny said as he fought back the hurtful memories of the peaceful life he once had. "I knew how to fix Constance, the robot dog we used to have. But nothing like Mega man or any advanced robot. Constance was an old model anyway..."

Dr. Light nodded. "Well, even being able to do that at your age is something special my boy."

Jonny looked up at the aging doctor. The warm look in Thomas Light's reminded Jonny so much of his father that he had to fight back the urge to run over and hug him and start crying like a two year old.

Roll took the pot, bowls, and silverware to the kitchen to wash them as Mega man walked over to Jonny, noting the forlorn look and tears building in his eyes.

"Hey Jonny, I have the newest video game system. You wanna give it a try? It's really great." Mega man said. Hoping to get Jonny's mind on something other than his parents.

Jonny shook his head as he got up. "I just want to be alone... Tell Roll thanks again for the soup for me..."

Before Jonny got very far Dr. Light spoke up. "Say Jonny, how would you like to stay here with us?"

Jonny looked at the old doctor with unblinking eyes for a few seconds. This was all too much at once. Dr. Light was the leading man in the field of robotics. Jonny knew that he could teach him to be as good at robots as his father. Plus he'd be living with Mega man. It was almost too good to be true.

"I... I need to think it over..." Jonny said, adverting his gaze from Dr. Light's kind eyes. "If that's okay with you..."

"Sure. Take your time." The old man said.

Jonny said good bye to Mega man and Roll. Promising he'd come back once he made up his mind... Or wanted more soup.

As they watched Jonny walk off, Mega man turned to Dr. Light. "Are you sure it's okay to let him go Dr. Light?"

The aging doctor sighed. "Yes Rock... I don't wish to force him to stay."

"Okay father..." Mega man said as he watched Jonny turn around the fence and disappear. "I just hope he's okay out there."

"You are not alone in that my son." Dr. Light said as he turned to head back into the house.

* * *

On the way home Jonny contemplated what Dr. Light had offered. It was very tempting. Living a home with his hero and a kind old man, a warm bed, meals that weren't based around bread...

As he walked past his house Jonny noticed an unfamiliar glow coming from over the shrubs that encircled his former place of residence. Peeking through the leaves Jonny saw a sight he hoped never to see again. The same men who had taken the lives of his parents where throwing flaming bottles and stones through both whole and broken windows. The house itself was a shamble of it's former self. The siding had been ripped off and whatever remained was defaced with obscene graffiti. Nearly every window was broken by this point and flames danced from within the house casting the men's shadows against the ground as they hooted and laughed in their sadistic revelry.

Jonny could feel a lump forming in his throat. It was bad enough that these men had taken his family away only a few weeks ago but the sight of his home going up in smoke was all too much. In only a few short minutes the house would be a complete loss and have to be torn down. Thus tearing the only thing that remained in memory of his time with his mother and father.

"Hey Mike, what about the robotic flea bag?" One of the men asked as he motioned over a smashed pile of metal and silicone.

Jonny recognized the one he was talking to. He was the one who held him while his family was murdered in front of him. Jonny would never forget the hateful scowl on that man's face for the rest of his life.

'Mike' didn't even turn to his fellow rioter. He just kept looking into the flames and smiled. "We'll take it to the junkyard and crush it after we're done here. As for the people living here if they make it out before the house burns down... Good for them."

Jonny couldn't stand this anymore... He wasn't brave enough to face these men, protect his pet, or save his parents... Instead he just ran. The tears that touched the street where the only sign he left as he ran away.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry this was so late… My compy was in the shop for a week and I've been busy… I'll try to update a little faster than I have been…


	7. New begining

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 7

The next day Mega man and Roll waited at the bakery and saw no sign of Jonny. Nor did they see him in the following week. This began to worry them.

Upon their return to the house they brought the situation up with their father and creator.

"It must be because of horrible act of vandalism and arson that destroyed Jonny's home. No doubt the poor child heard what they did and he's scared to death about them coming back to get him." A look of pity and sorrow came to the old doctor's face at the thought of Jonny huddled in an alleyway trembling in fear.

"Do you want me and Roll to go find him?" Mega man asked. He didn't like seeing Dr. Light saddened by this news and he defiantly didn't want Jonny out there alone.

Dr. Light nodded. "Yes. But this time I want you to bring him here... I don't want him out there alone anymore. Not with those men walking around free."

"I understand. I just wish the police would lock up those men." Mega man clenched his fist. There where times when he thought about breaking Asimov's first law. Not that he was subject to them.

"As do I. But they don't have many leads." Doctor Light sighed. "Besides if they got one or two that doesn't mean they got them all..."

"How could people do that father?" Mega man asked. "I don't understand how humans could do something so vile."

Dr. Light sat down, having worked all morning he felt he deserved a break. "Some humans are motivated only by what they fear and do not understand. But instead of trying to understand what they fear they try to destroy the object they're afraid of."

Mega man nodded. "I'll go find him."

"I'm going with you Mega." Roll said as she walked up to her blue armored brother.

"Well... I could use the extra help." Mega man said as he turned to Roll. "Okay, come on sis. Rush! We'll need your nose."

The red bionic dog that had been lying in the corner on a soft doggie bed sprang up and rushed over to Mega man.

"Be careful you two. And please bring him back safely." Dr. Light told them.

Mega man nodded once more. Letting Dr. Light know he understood. "We will doctor. Come on Rush!"

Rush yipped and ran out the door and down the street, closely followed by Roll and Mega man.

"One day those two will be the death of me." Dr. Light chuckled as he went back inside. "But I guess that's the way it is when you're a parent."

* * *

Rush was sniffing the street, desperately trying to pick up Jonny's scent on a heavily traveled concrete sideway was not easy. 

"Why do you think Dr. Light is so interested in finding Jonny Mega?" Roll asked.

"He said that Jonny has a brilliant mind and that it shouldn't be wasted out here on the street." Mega man said. "And I don't want to have to think about Jonny being out there all alone. He seemed like a nice kid."

Roll nodded, a worried look was plastered on her young face. "Let's just find him fast. Rush please hurry. I don't want those bad men to find him."

Rush wagged his tail and barked once before running off again with both Light robots in pursuit.

Rush lead them down several blocks and into an alley. Both Roll and Mega man arrived and looked around. All they saw was a dead end alleyway, a sewage drain, a dumpster, and a card board box that was lying on its side.

"Rush, are you sure this is where Jonny is?" Roll asked as she looked around. This alley was dark, damp, and foul. Not a place she'd want anyone to have to stay. Not even Dr. Wily.

Rush wagged his tail and gave a yip before motioning Roll and Mega man over to the box. Upon looking inside Mega man found a shivering, terrified little boy in the corner muttering 'please don't let them hurt me please don't let them hurt me'.

"Jonny? You okay?" Mega man asked as he lifted back the cardboard flap and peered inside the box. "Dr. Light sent us to see if you where alright..."

Jonny stopped muttering to himself and looked out at the Light robots. Both Roll and Mega man could see that he was in a state of panic. His face was red and puffy as if he had been crying for a VERY long time. There was no doubt in the Light robot's minds now that he knew about the arson at his former place of residence.

Roll stooped down and took Jonny's hand. "Listen Jonny, we'd like you to come home with us."

Jonny jerked his hand back and tried to get as deep into the corner of the box as he could. "I'm not going out there! They'll kill me!"

Roll got down on her knees and looked at Jonny until he looked back at her. "Jonny we know those... People killed your parents and burned down your house... I'm sorry..."

Jonny cleared his throat then dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Why are you sorry? You didn't loose anything."

"But I feel bad that you lost everything. I may be a robot but I have feelings you know..." Roll said as she began to cry. She felt awful that Jonny had lost his family. She imagined it must feel the same as if Dr. Light died. The image of her father in a casket was too much for her.

"Roll... Don't cry..." Jonny pleaded. He felt horrible that he was worrying Roll enough to make her cry. He knew she wasn't real but that was besides the point. In his eyes robots where people too, not just wires and circuits.

"W-will you just come home with us... Just for a few days?" Roll asked as she wiped her tears on the back of her wrist.

Jonny gulped. Girls where never nice to him in school (then again neither where the boys), but Roll was the first female anything he considered nice. He wanted to make her feel better, so reluctantly... he agreed. "Well... okay Roll."

Roll's attitude did an instant one-eighty. She grabbed Jonny's arm, yanked him out of the box and smiled like the Cheshire cat. Which kinda creeped Jonny out to some degree.

"Let's go home" Mega man said as he put an arm around Jonny's shoulders and smiled.

As they began to walk back to Dr. Light's house Jonny's mind turned a single question over and over. Until he decided to just ask it. "Hey Roll?"

"Hmm?" Roll hummed as she looked over to the young human.

Jonny swallowed, starting to have second thoughts. He didn't want to sound insensitive, but being six he just kinda blurted out. "I didn't know robots could cry." He immediately felt like smacking his face against a brick wall.

'Smooth move stupid...' He thought.

Roll however didn't seem to care about how blunt Jonny had been. "Dr. Light gave me and Mega man special features to make us seem more human."

Jonny sighed, he was glad that she didn't blow her top like when he asked the girl who sat next to him if he could barrow her pencil. Let's just leave it at this; it took three teachers and the principal to get her away from Jonny and he got his first stitches that day.

To Jonny Roll however didn't seem violent in the least. He liked her.

* * *

Dr. Light man had been watching out the window for the past few hours now. He had found it impossible to work while he knew that Mega man and Roll could return any moment with the poor child. 

"Hey Doc." Proto man said, appearing as if by magic behind Dr. Light. Nearly giving the old man a heart attack.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Proto." Dr. Light scolded as he turned to face his first robotic creation.

"Not my thing." The prototype robot said as he leaned back against the wall. "I heard you've taken a liking to Dr. Wily's grand kid."

Dr Light blinked. He had told no one this outside of Roll and Mega man. "How did you know?"

Mega man's older brother smirked and waved a finger. "Trade secret."

Dr. Light mentally shrugged. Brushing off his curiosity and turning to more current matters. "Have you heard anything about Dr. Wily?"

Proto man frowned. "Nadda. The old geezer's either in some dark hole somewhere or he'd dead. Or both."

Dr. Light ignored the geezer comment. After all he and Dr. Wily where both in their late fifties.

Proto man stood up and stretched, a small enigmatic smirk had appeared on his face. "I see you have guests. I'll see you later Doc."

Before Dr. Light could protest Proto man disappeared in a flash of red light.

Dr. Light sighed. Ever since the beginning Proto man had been a free spirit. Coming and going as he pleases and worrying his aging co-creator. Not that the other man how aided in his construction cared. Namely Dr. Wily when he and Light worked together back in the day.

Dr. Light looked out the window and smiled. What he saw was Mega man, Roll, Rush, and Jonny approaching the house together. A warm smile crept onto the old man's face as he opened the door and walked out to meet the small group that was approaching his door.

Both Mega man and Roll where besides themselves. Roll was doing all she could to keep from giggling and Mega was just happy that they had found Jonny.

"See what we found Dr. Light?" Mega man said, giving Jonny a friendly nudge forward.

Jonny looked away from Dr. Light. He didn't feel like he deserved to ask to live with the man he thought so highly of. Besides those bad men could come after him here too. And that wouldn't be fair to these nice people.

Dr. Light meanwhile just smiled down at Jonny and placed a hand on his small shoulder. "I promise if you live here no one will hurt you. I give you my word."

Jonny thought about this. He knew Dr. Light was a man of his word, his past accomplishments to make humanity better proved that. "Well... Okay... I'll stay here Dr. Light."

"Whee! I got a new brother!" Roll squealed as she hugged Jonny, causing the young boy's body to freeze up and his face turn bright red from embarrassment.

Dr. Light chuckled at the young lad. Remembering when he was young enough to be THAT embarrassed over something as simple as a hug from a pretty girl.

* * *

From a nearby rooftop Proto man watched as Jonny walked inside with Dr. Light and Proto's brother and sister. A sharp wind picked up and caused his scarf to flap uncontrollably for a short while. 

"You take care of him little brother." Proto man said to the wind as he disappeared once more. Headed to parts unknown.

To be continued...

-collapses from exhaustion- I wrote have of this last night while I was watching a Celebrity Deathmatch marathon... Hope you enjoy...


	8. Hard truth

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 8

The years passed quickly. Dr. Light had kept his promise and had made sure that he was safe. Jonny was given a room right next to Mega man and for added reassurance Rush slept next to his bed every night until he felt safe living there. After a few failed attempts at sending Jonny to school (resulting in severe cases of bullying and depression) Dr. Light took it upon himself to home school the orphaned child. Jonny was now thirteen, and had become almost obsessed with learning about his family. Dr. Light had tried all he could to encourage Jonny's interest in his family, while trying to keep this blood ties to Doctor Wily a secret. This was difficult because of how much press Dr. Albert Wily got in all forms of the media. Still, somehow Dr. Light was able to keep it from him for all these years. Jonny was becoming a great help to Dr. Light in the lab. Quickly learning everything Dr. Light taught him. Jonny wanted to learn everything about robots, especially how they where programmed. He wanted to know to make robots that could help people. Just like Dr. Light.

Jonny was now thirteen, and commonly wore a grey hooded sweater and blue jeans as the approaching winter months had made the air crisp but not yet chillingly cold. Jonny had been watching television for the last hour. Not much was on that day. Even in the future Sunday morning TV sucks. Jonny eventually settled on the news and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

"Today Dr. Albert Wily, the infamous mad scientist is still on the loose from his last escape from the Mega city maximum security prison. As we know well know, Dr. Wily was sentenced to five consecutive life sentences three months ago. Some people present in the court at the time moved for the death penalty but as we all know that was abolished twenty years ago in this country. The search for the rouge robotics engineer is still on but it is not expected that Dr. Wily is anywhere near the city. Still, we are advising people to be on the alert for suspicious activity until Dr. Wily's apprehension. And now Bob with sports-"

Jonny turned off the television. Confused upon hearing of this 'Dr. Wily'. Was he a relative? His last name was Wily, heck it was even spelled the same way. He laid back staring at the ceiling. He wanted to rest quietly in peace and wiped what he had just seen from his mind but his subconscious mind wouldn't let it die. So many questions buzzed around in the young man's head he felt like a chorus of shrill voiced eight year olds were screaming at him. Finally Jonny got up from the sofa and walked into the lab, where Dr. Light was making some small adjustments to Mega man's buster cannon.

"Tom, can I talk to you?" Jonny asked as he approached the aging doctor.

"Always my boy. One moment... There you go Rock." Dr. Light smiled as he closed the casing on Mega man's buster cannon. "Now what is it you want to talk about?"

"Dr. Light... who exactly is Dr. Wily?" Jonny asked.

Mega man hopped off the table and walked out of the lab. 'Best if I left this to Dr. Light...' Mega man thought.

Dr. Light sighed. He knew he would have to explain this sometime. Yet at the same time, deep down he had hoped he never would have to talk to Jonny about Dr. Wily. "Son, you should sit down."

Dr. Light had begun to call Jonny 'son' a long time ago. Partially because that Jonny was a great deal younger than the aging doctor of robotics, but also because Dr. Light had begun to feel very close to the young teen. Jonny likewise was beginning to see Dr. Thomas Light as a segregate father.

Jonny silently took a seat across from Dr. Light. The look on his face told Dr. Light that he was excited to learn about this member of his family. Thomas Light just hoped he wouldn't take it too hard.

Dr. Wily is your fraternal grandfather, that's your father's father mind you. Back before you where born he and I where partners. Dr. Wily assisted me in the building of the first robot, Proto man. Then six more robots. All intended to improve mankind by performing one task or another. But your grandfather became increasingly jealous of me. As the scientific community gave me all the credit for building these robots and didn't even mention your grandfather. I would mention him often in my reports and thesis just so he would get his name heard. But no one seemed to care. He eventually grew resentful and began to think that I was toying with him. That I actually wanted all the glory for these robots we designed and built when I truly and honestly wanted him to have equal recognition. Not long after the creation of Roll and Rock, who is now Mega man as you well know. Dr. Wily left my company, but not after reprogramming the six specialized robots and swearing vengeance against me. He disappeared for a whole year after that."

Jonny sat staring at Dr. Light. Mentally glued to this part of his family's history. "What happened next?"

Dr. Light felt a twinge of regret. He mentally cursed himself that he had even begun this story. But despite himself he continued. "The next time I saw your grandfather he had stolen and reprogrammed my six latest designs to attack the city. I had to make the hard decision to change Rock into a battle robot. Mega man fought hard and destroyed the robots and put Dr. Wily behind bars. Time and time again no matter how many times the federal officials tried to put him in a more secure prison, no matter how tight security was Albert Wily always found a way out to seek his misplaced revenge."

Jonny now stared dumbstruck as the pieces finally fell into place. "You mean... All these years of torment and anguish are because-"

"Because you share his name. I'm so sorry my boy." Dr. Light tried to look as sympathetic as possible as he moved over and sat next to Jonny. Who now had his eyes in his hidden under his hand. Not wanting his segregate father to see him in tears.

"How can people hate me because of something a senile old man did? That's so retarded!" Jonny cried. He was on the verge of bursting into tears. He just couldn't understand why this old man's crimes where his.

Dr. Light felt conflicted. He wanted to comfort the young man who had lived with him these past seven years. Yet he feared that interfering at this moment would only cause Jonny to push him away and become more distant. Finally after contemplating his options he set a hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"They don't hate you my boy... They're just upset over what Dr. Wily has done. His crimes are not yours." Dr. Light consoled the young Wily.

Jonny didn't answer. He just stood up and walked off, letting Dr. Light well meaning hand slide off his shoulder.

Dr. Light watched as Jonny walked out of the lab and sat back in his chair. He knew the news of who he was related to would be tough on him but he didn't expect him to just walk out of the room like that. He had expected Jonny to give some sort of reaction other than a look of utter depression. Jonny was clearly bottling up his feelings, Dr. Light feared what would happen when he couldn't keep it inside him anymore.

* * *

Jonny sat outside on the porch of the Light household. This was a lot to process at once. His grandfather was not only a mad man, he had made people suffer all over the world just because he wanted to be in the spotlight. And now all those people out there hated him. The longer his wicked grandfather was behind bars the faster people would be able to accept him. 

At that moment Mega man and Rush passed Jonny on the porch and began to head down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going Rock?" Jonny asked.

"Uhh..." Mega man stuttered as he and his canine partner halted and looked back at Jonny. He didn't want to tell Jonny that he was going out to bring his grandfather to justice... Although it was against his nature, Mega man lied. "I heard on the news that there's a mad man that broke into a robot supply store and is wreaking havoc with reprogrammed security 'bots."

Jonny nodded. "Well be careful Rock. I don't want to have to help Dr. Light fix you up later."

Mega man smiled. Both that Jonny cared for his well being and that he bought his lie. Mega hated to lie to someone as close as Jonny but he felt this was one instance where a lie was better than the truth. He'd have to make it up to him later.

Jonny watched as Rush converted to jet mode and flew off with Mega man on board.

Jonny hung his head and got up. His restless mind began to go over and re-go over what Dr. Light had told him.

Lost in his thoughts Jonny began to walk down the streets and into the city, thinking a stop at the coffee shop for some green tea would settle his nerves. Roll had introduced him to the stuff and he admitted that at first he didn't like it very well. Okay he outright hated the stuff. But after a while he found he had grown a taste for it provided it had some sugar in it. The people he passed on the streets paid no attention to the young man wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt. Jonny knew that he had just to tell them his last name to cause a riot. He felt a sharp ache in his heart as he took a eight year old Polaroid picture. It was the only way he would ever see his mother and father with happy faces. He choked back tears as he tried to wipe the memories of the brutal and pointless attack that robbed him of his parents. He didn't realize what was going on around him until he walked into someone and fell backward on his rear.

Jonny growled and rubbed his head. "Why don't you watch-" Jonny stopped short when he saw that he had knocked a young lady that was about his age to the ground. Jonny quickly got up and offered his hand out to her. He hoped she wasn't hurt. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You sure as hell weren't!" The young brunette spat, glaring up at him. Just to spite him she smacked his hand away. "I can get up on my own."

Jonny winced. That really didn't help him any better. Perhaps offering her a drink at the coffee shop would stop her from looking like she was going to put his eyes out. "Look I'm real sorry... I'd feel a lot better if I made it up to you. I'm on my way to the coffee shop. I could buy you a drink or something."

She scowled at him. Obviously neither liking him nor trusting him. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just would feel better if I did something to make it up to you for knocking you over." Jonny tried to sound sincere but he couldn't help but sound a little depressed. After all that was revealed to him who could blame him?

The brown haired girl's hard stare softened a little. But she still looked kinda miffed. "Well... Okay. But you better be paying."

Jonny and his 'friend' walked into the small local coffee shop and sat down at one of the tables. Only then did Jonny get a really good at the girl who sat glaring at him from across the table. She was actually kinda pretty. She was wearing blue jeans, white and red tennis shoes, a light blue sweater which was a size bigger than it needed to be, and a necklace with a small blue stone set in it. The odd thing that Jonny noticed though was that the girl's face had lost it's irritated look and she was now staring down at the table with a distant look in her eyes as if she was pondering something that troubled her greatly.

But before Jonny could pick up the menu the waiter walked up to their table. "Hi what can I get you two?"

The girl didn't even look at the waiter. "I'd like a coke... Please."

The waiter scribbled down the order on his pad of paper then turned to Jonny.

"Green tea with honey please..." Jonny asked.

The waiter looked at Jonny for a second, he had never heard a kid this young ordering green tea. The waiter shrugged and assumed he was trying to impress his girlfriend and walked off with their order.

The girl raised an eyebrow looked at Jonny skeptically. "You like green tea?"

"I didn't like it at first..." Jonny admitted as he poured some sugar in his tea. "But I kinda like it now."

The waiter returned and set their respective beverages. Jonny had always loved the speed of which they got you your order here.

"Listen. I'm sorry I was rough on you... I've had some personal issues at home." the girl sighed. "You know how things can get..."

"You want to talk about it?" Jonny asked. "My dad says it's better to talk about your problems."

She shook her head. "No not right now. Sorry."

Jonny shrugged and drank a gulp of his tea. Knowing it would have just made things worse if he prodded her to talk. Roll sometimes would get temperamental and Jonny had learned the hard way that it was sometimes best to just keep quiet. He remembered how big the lump on his head was. Still he thought it best to change the subject rather than just sit there in silence. "So... What's your name?"

"I'm Zoe. Zoe McKain." The brunette said. "And you are?"

Jonny took a long sip of his tea to disguise his hesitation to answer her relatively easy question. He couldn't tell her 'I'm Jonny and by the way I'm Dr. Wily's grandson.' That would end his possibly only chance for a human friend. Yet he didn't want to outright lie to her. Then an idea hit him. Why should he even have to give his family name?

"Jonny." The young Wily said rather plainly. "I live with Dr. Light a number of blocks to the North, heading out of town."

"You live with THEE Dr. Light?" Zoe exclaimed, only at the last moment regaining control of her voice as not to cause a scene and embarrass herself and bringing it to a soft whisper.

Jonny nodded. "He adopted me years ago. He's been home schooling me since I had problems with kids picking on me."

"You gotta be pulling my leg." Zoe scoffed. "I never heard of Dr. Light having a son. I'm sure some one would have known if the old guy had a kid and made it public."

Jonny was kinda hurt by that last statement. He knew that if Dr. Light had told anyone about him the kindly old man would be dogged by the press, and no one would want to do business with him. Jonny thought this was true but honestly people would have loved Dr. Light just the same. Jonny now considered his name to be a curse. A curse that makes everyone around him angry and violent towards him. Jonny looked down at the table with a forlorn look on his face but said not a word.

Zoe had not let his sad look go unnoticed. She didn't mean to offend the nice boy who had offered her a drink after knocking her down and otherwise been a young gentleman. Now she felt bad for what she had said. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you down."

"Thanks." Jonny said taking another drink of his tea.

Zoe and Jonny finished their drinks in silence. Well, silence between them anyway. This local coffee shop was a meeting place for many people and their voices could be heard throughout the room.

Zoe graciously waited as Jonny went to the register to pay for their drinks before going her as they both exited the coffee shop.

Zoe smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you. And thanks again for the drink."

"It was nothing." Jonny nodded. Happy even though he had spent nearly all his allowance for the week.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Zoe gave Jonny an appreciative smile before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

Jonny was in a much better mood after talking to Zoe. He didn't know why, he only knew that the pain of knowing of his family's line didn't sting like it had only a short time ago. Jonny pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and began to make his way home with a smile on his face.

To be continued...

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I had to have my compy fixed and Best buy had me running back and forth getting me to get upgrades and crap like that. Luckily for me my compy is under warranty and it didn't cost me a dime.


	9. Nurse

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 9

Jonny's run in with Miss McKain lifted his spirits for a while but a few days afterwards he was once again down trodden by the fact that he was related to Dr. Wily and the dug up memories of his parent's violent deaths.

Jonny had begun taking walks during the time between his lessons with Dr. Light. He'd wander the streets for an hour or so then return to the house to continue what Dr. Light was teaching him. Perhaps he was hoping to run into Zoe again, or maybe it was something else. Jonny would just wander until the alarm on his watch would go off then head back. This was routine for several weeks before one day...

* * *

Jonny was on his regular route around town once again lost in his thoughts. As he passed by the hospital however he heard a familiar voice that snapped him out of his trance. Jonny looked over towards the main entrance to see two burly men pulling a red haired nurse robot out of the hospital's doors and towards a beaten up truck. 

"Please, I have patients to treat!" The nurse begged, attempting to go back into the hospital against the men's wishes. "Can't you come back for me in a few hours?"

"Sorry but you're warranty is up and the hospital wants you gone." One of the men said dryly. His hard stare gave the nurse the impression that he really didn't care about what she wanted to do.

Jonny wasted no time crossing the street via jaywalking (thankfully there where no police officers nearby) and rushing over to the men. "Excuse me sirs, what might you be doing with this medical unit?"

One of the workmen turned to Jonny. His hard eyes and gruff appearance gave Jonny the impression that he was an easily irritable man. "We're taking this robot to be disposed of. Now if you don't mind we have to get moving."

"I knew this nurse a few years ago... May I speak with her for a moment? Alone..." Jonny pleaded.

The workmen frowned at the young man. But the chance for a short break from work was too appealing to pass up. Jonny and the nurse watched as the men walked across the street to sit on one of the benches in the park and began to smoke their cigarettes.

Jonny turned back to the nurse that had taken care of him once upon a time. "So... Do you remember me at all? I mean you must have had many, many patients since I was in the hospital."

The medical robot nodded. "I remember. I save all the information on every patient I've ever treated. You're Jonathan Alvis-"

"Please, don't speak my last name out loud... I know what my grandfather has done and I know why those horrible people did what they did to my..." Jonny stopped. The image of that fateful night was still too horrible to dwell on.

"I'm sorry. I know it must've been hard on you." The red headed robot looked down at the ground. She hated that her protocols where still running. She wanted to say more. "Still, I'm glad that you've become a handsome young man."

Jonny blushed at that statement. He hadn't expected something like that to come from her. "Uh... thanks... Is there anything I can do to save you from being scrapped?"

The nurse shook her head. "It's hospital policy to dispose of all medical units once they have passed their ten year mark. They have to make way for newer models."

"I'm sorry..." Jonny said. He had wanted to at least make her passing a little comfortable. But he had no tools to do so. "I wish I could take you home with me. You where so nice to me back when you took care of me and I was so ungrateful."

The nurse shook her head. All the while smiling at him with a warm maternal look in her eyes. "You where six years old, you where beaten by complete strangers, and you lost the only people who loved you unconditionally. It's understandable why you acted the way you did. Don't worry. I don't blame you for any wrong doings."

The descendant of Dr. Wily looked over at the workmen. They where putting out their cigarettes and where walking back towards Jonny and the out of date medical unit. They had obviously grown tired of waiting and once they returned they would take her away to be taken apart.

Jonny looked back to the nurse. "Nurse... Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

The nurse smiled gently at the young man she had once cared for years ago. "Of course Jonny."

Jonny gulped. This was going to sound stupid, but asking it now would be better than wondering what her answer would have been later. "Let's say that you where human when I was in the hospital... Would you have tried to adopt me?"

The Nurse smiled and gave the young man a gentle hug. "Of course I would've... I just wish I had been born a human instead of built in a lab..."

Jonny hugged the robot back as he looked at the situation before him for a second. He quickly came to this conclusion; Jonny decided that he should tell her what she wanted to hear. He wanted her to be happy just as she wanted him to be. "Good bye... Mother..."

The nurse gave Jonny a reassuring squeeze before going with the men to be decommissioned... But Jonny could swear that she had tears running down her cheeks. Which everyone said couldn't be done. She didn't have any tear ducts. He must have been seeing things. Suddenly Jonny's watch alarm went off. Time to go home.

* * *

As he walked up the sidewalk to the house he saw Mega man sitting on the grass looking at the clouds. 

"Is everything okay Jonny?" Mega man asked as Jonny passed him on his way to the house. Quickly noting the thoughtful look on the young man's face.

Jonny nodded. "I'm fine. Just ran into an old friend on my walk."

Mega man blinked. "An old friend?"

Jonny stopped and sighed. "I'll tell you later Rock... Right now I don't feel like talking about it."

To be continued...

Author's note: Kinda short I know, but I didn't think I could cram anything else in here without hurting the somber mood of this chapter.


	10. Betrayal

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

But I do own this story.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 10

Weeks passed on. Jonny and Zoe began to meet at the coffee shop every weekend to talk. Jonny was a patient listener, which suited Zoe just fine as she loved to talk. After getting her to open up to him a little Jonny managed to get some information out of her to explain why she was so irked the first time he met her. She had apparently been having trouble with her ex-boyfriend. He wanted to get back together but Zoe had decided that he wasn't good for her. Whereas Jonny told her about his desire to be a robotics engineer like Dr. Light. Jonny had begun to develop quite the crush young miss McKain. But he kept it very well hidden under both shyness, the embarrassment of what would happen if his adoptive family would say (Roll was known for teasing poor Jonny in the Light household), and his fear of Zoe rejecting him.

Jonny's tutelage under Dr. Light was going well. He knew nearly every single part Dr. Light used in robot construction and every piece of equipment in the lab and how to use it. He had now been Dr. Light's assistant in dozens of experiments and was grateful for the opportunity. Secretly, Mega man and Roll where too.

However the more Zoe and Jonny talked the more and more inquisitive she became about discovering what his last name was. It seemed odd to her that a person would be so adamant about not telling another person their last name.

Finally after knowing Zoe for a few months now he felt that she may be able to handle the truth. He thought about different ways to tell her, a gift of some sort, some gushy romantic talk... But in the end he felt that she just wanted the plain truth and that probably would be the best choice of action.

They meet each other as they had been for weeks now. Saturdays at 7:30PM to 8:00PM at the local coffee shop. Things that night went on as normal, Zoe would go on about how she disliked some class or that someone at school had been giving her problems and Jonny would just sit silently, listening to her, and pay for the drinks.

As the time began to approach 8:00PM Zoe once again asked the same old question... "So... What's your last name? I mean I know you're not Dr. Light's son. He doesn't have any children. I did a report on him in school a few years ago."

Jonny looked around at the other patrons sitting around them. "I'll tell you... But not here. Not with all these... people around..."

Zoe blinked. She was both grateful that Jonny was finally going to tell her his secret and a little surprised that he didn't want to say it within earshot of two old people and the young men that worked there that where lounging at the register.

"Well, could you tell me out in the alley outside this place?" Zoe asked.

Jonny nodded and laid the money for his tea and her soda. Then followed the brunette out into the darkened alleyway. It was a dank place that he didn't like to be. It reminded him of darker times.

Zoe stopped once they where about twenty feet from the street, turned and faced Jonny while putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, now spill. I want to know exactly who you are."

"My full name is... Jonathan Alivs Wily..." Jonny said. Dreading ever syllable that exited his mouth.

Zoe blinked in surprise. "Wily? As in DOCTOR Wily?"

Jonny nodded, but he didn't meet Zoe's gaze. He was too ashamed to look at her while admitting to who he really was. "Yeah... He's my grandfather..."

Zoe backed away slowly from Jonny. She had been hanging around someone related to that horrible old man. Not to mention that Jonny was interested in robots... 'Is he planning to follow in Dr. Wily's footsteps?'

Jonny quickly noted the look of fear and shock on Zoe's face. "Why are you looking at me like that Zoe?"

Zoe hurriedly looked over her options. She could either overlook his heritage and continue hanging out with him or save her own reputation and possibly her skin by dumping him. She thought for a few quick seconds before choosing the one that made the most sense to her. "I'm sorry Jonny but... I can't see you anymore..."

"You're leaving me?" Jonny cried, understandably upset with her decision. "Just because of my grandfather's mistakes? I thought you where bigger than that! I thought you where my friend!"

Zoe didn't like his tone but she kept that to herself. She did feel kinda bad about dumping him like this. He was kinda nice. But it was either end up being alienated by everyone she knew and cared about. "I'm sorry Jonny but we can't even be friends. If I continue to hang around you I could get hurt."

Jonny couldn't hold back anymore, the tears that had been building up in his eyes began to stream down his face. But he didn't even notice. "And that's a good enough reason to end our friendship?"

"Look I'm just looking out for myself!" Zoe retorted. Her fear quickly giving way to irritation. She didn't understand why Jonny didn't care for her safety.

"Any real friend would stick by me despite who I'm related to!" Jonny spat as a few tears dripped off his cheeks. "I guess you're just a heartless bi-"

Zoe had slapped him before he could finish. Before the young man could refocus his vision from Zoe's sudden blow she had ran out of the alley way and down the street.

Disheartened, Jonny rubbed his sore cheek then sat down on a tipped over trash can, his weight creating a dent in the metal container. He couldn't believe it. Once again his grandfather's legacy had once again robbed him of something precious to him. This was so unfair! What had he done to deserve such a wretched life? Simply being born? Jonny then fell forward to his knees and wept for the first time in years. For what had just happened with Zoe, for the brutal attack that lead to him becoming an orphan, for the loss of his dog, house, and the nurse... But mostly because he just he needed to. He felt if he didn't let it all out he would surely die. After what seemed like an eternity of mental agony Jonny straightened himself up and thanked whatever deity there was that no one saw him cry like that. After a short breather Jonny returned to the Light household. He didn't want anyone to see him before he got to his room to hide from the world until he felt better.

But Mega man was lounging on the couch in the living room and to get to his room Jonny had to pass the blue bomber. Jonny tried to act like there was nothing wrong but Mega's quick eyes easily noticed Jonny's red and puffy face. It was clear that he had been crying, and for a long time at that. "Are... you okay Jonny?"

Jonny knew Mega saw him. He shoved his surrogate brother aside and continued walking. "Just leave me alone Rock."

The sight of the door to Jonny's room closing was the only thing Mega man saw once he got his balance back and looked down the hallway. At first he thought about talking to Dr. Light about this. Thinking that the old man could find out what was bothering Jonny more than he could but decided against it. He sat back down on the couch and tried his best to relax.

Later that night when he was feeling better about himself, Jonny turned on the computer and accessed the internet. He wanted information on a certain family member.

To be continued...


	11. Travel to the Castle

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 11

Jonny spent the majority of the next few weeks on the household computer. Checking everything from old articles on news sites, to forums, even checking on a few biographies that had been written with what information was known to the authors. From what he could gather Skull Castle was Dr. Wily's base of operations prior to being captured by Mega man and it was still standing in the thick jungles of southern Mexico. Also he learned that the United nations where having trouble even getting close to the wicked place. Every missile that was fired detonated prematurely due to an unknown jamming signal and every demolition crew was chased off by the old man's security defenses. Much more Dr. Wily was now sitting in a jail cell and was denied all visitors. So there was no way Jonny could meet him face to face.

Jonny thought long and hard on the subject. Talking to Dr. Wily over the phone wouldn't be enough. He had to tell the old man off in person. The only option that seemed to appeal to Jonny was going to Skull Castle. It would now doubt have a fail safe that would activate after going for so long without his grandfather running the show. It was something he had done before. The more he considered his options the more Jonny liked the idea of going to Skull Castle. Seeing what his grandfather had created made the idea even more appealing. With his mind made up there was one question. How was he going to get to Mexico?

His trips to and from the coffee shops came to an abrupt halt. Firstly because it reminded him of Zoe and he didn't want to even think about the traitorous girl. Secondly she had gotten back together with her ex boyfriend and he had given Jonny a black eye for just making his 'precious angel' cry. When he had returned to the house he told Dr. Light that he had tripped and fell. He wasn't sure if Dr. Light believed him, but the ice cold piece of meat that Roll pressed on his face quickly got his mind on other things. Namely vengeance against the man behind all his lifetime of troubles.

The solution to his traveling problem came to him one day as he was passing Mega city's railroad tracks on one of his walks. After closer examination of the railways and their schedules Jonny determined if he snuck into one of the boxcars he could ride from Mega city all the way south to the boarder. He plotted his journey in secret. Knowing that Dr. Light would disapprove of him traveling to Skull Castle both because of the danger and the fact that he was only thirteen years old.

Jonny had packed some preserves that where packaged in resalable containers, a spare change of clothes, and an old picture of his parents. The one thing that had survived the fire that swallowed his house.

With a heavy heart Jonny took one last look at the Light household before heading off towards the train yard. He wanted to stay with his adoptive family but he knew this was something he had to do if he was ever to feel free from his family curse.

* * *

After three days of riding the rails and seeing the beautiful countryside, being awoken at night by the loud whistle of the engine, and jumping from train to train at refueling station Jonny got to a small town not far from the border to Mexico. He then carefully selected another train that him across the border and farther south. Both countries had grown more used to each other in the past few years and had been transporting goods to and from each other via the railroads. After another 3 days of blistering heat Jonny was only a matter of miles of his destination. Silently he thanked whatever god there was that he had gotten here without anyone finding him. With the last of his food gone Jonny set into the jungle. He did his best to avoid anything that seemed dangerous. He always sought out the shallow parts of streams and other moving bodies of water and avoided clearings. But above all if he heard a noise that sounded either natural or not he went in the other direction. After what seemed like days Jonny emerged to see Skull Castle standing in the middle of a gigantic clearing.

The structure had a large skull in the front that stretched from the roof all the way to the front door (which happened to sit within the open lower jaw). The rest of the building seemed to have been wiped up from the remains of an old Aztec temple. But it was clear that Dr. Wily had made some improvements with a large satellite dish, reinforced steel plating on all the vertical walls, and small holes for small robots to attack from. Vines and moss was growing all over the exterior of the Castle, suggesting to Jonny that no one had paid the clean up crew. (XP)

"Well Gramps, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." Jonny snorted as he walked to the entrance. Quickly he found a terminal and opened the doors. But then something hit him; from what he had heard no one had ever been able to get close to the bone headed place. Why was he able to get to the entrance where trained UN soldiers couldn't?

As Jonny stepped inside he saw that the place was spotless. The steel blue floors where polished to a fine mirror finish as where the walls. Giving the place a pristine and almost sterile feel to the castle.

After searching the main floor and not finding the slightest bit of opposition. Not even something simple like a tripwire seemed to be guarding this whole complex and the UN said they couldn't get close to the place. Yet the place seemed deserted. Jonny was pleased when he discovered an elevator that was hidden behind a massive yet inactive guard robot. The elevator quickly took him up to a large room. Jonny looked around the interior of the room. There was a large roller robot with a bladed mohawk, a hermit crab like robot, and a large container of yellow goo with a mechanical eye floating in it. Although none of these large machines where active they still demanded a sense of awe and even a little fear from the young man. Looking along the walls Jonny could see smaller robots ranging from the size of a house cat to nine feet tall and all different shapes and builds. Jonny was attached to one green and black cyclops like robot carrying a green and yellow shield.

"What a wonderful design." Jonny said as he admired the robot. "A reflective shield used to deflect laser fire and a chargeable buster cannon to attack with. An excellent combination."

Jonny heard something approaching from behind and spun around only to see nothing. That is until he looked down to see a tiny robot wearing a tiny hard hat. Regardless of the fact that it could've been dangerous Jonny bent over and picked it up.

"Hello there little guy." Jonny said. "What's a tiny guy like you doing here?"

The tiny robot wiggled out of Jonny's hands and ran over to a computer terminal where it jumped up and down. Whatever it was trying to say Jonny guessed that it wanted him to look at something. Jonny walked over and the tiny robot looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Jonny couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. The little guy was just so cute. "Aww, you want up? Here let me help."

No sooner than Jonny set the tiny robot on the terminal a small cable attached from its head to the terminal. The screen showed pictures and schematics of the prison, the robots that sat not far from where Jonny stood, and hundreds of plans for escape from a maximum security prison.

Jonny looked over the data for a while. The robot with the hard hat was called a Metool and the robot with the shield was called a Sniper Joe. More names and designs appeared on the screen including one robot named Bass. He seemed different than the others in construction and programming. It seemed he was given no emotional or personality blocks of any kind. Why would the old man make something that unstable?

Jonny looked over at the specs of the 'Sniper Joe'. With a little modification it would suit his needs just fine.

To be continued...


	12. Small robots

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 12

With the help of the Metool Jonny learned his way around the castle in a matter of days. The Metool seemed harmless enough to be allowed to follow him around. From what he had learned about its construction was that this Metool model only had a shell like hard hat to hide under when threatened. Besides the little guy was kinda cute.

Jonny wasn't too worried about his adoptive family. He was sure that they would understand his choice. However upon retrospect he probably should've left a note or something. However there where current questions that bothered the young man greatly; how had he gotten through to the castle without being blown or torn to bits by the traps that Dr. Wily had set? Why was everything in 'stand by' mode? Things just didn't make any sense.

"Well little guy... Looks like you've shown me everything. Thanks a lot." Jonny said to the small Metool as he leaned back on a swivel chair that was near one of the computer terminals in the 'storage room', as what Jonny had begun to call the room where all the deactivated robots stood.

The Metool hopped up and down with a smile on its tiny hard hatted head.

Jonny plucked the Metool out of one of its 'happy hops' and set it on the terminal. That way he and it could look at each other on a closer eyelevel. "So what's you're name?"

The Metool blinked. Not fully understanding what Jonny meant.

Jonny looked at the tiny robot. It wasn't fit for combat and Dr. Wily could've made a better robot to help in construction of his other 'bots. So why did he create this one? Maybe the old guy had an absent minded moment and built on a whim. Still, the little guy looked just like the other inactive Metools that sat against the wall of the room. He needed something to set him apart.

Jonny took a small bit of purple grease from the toolbox he had found and made a cross on the Metool's hat. "I think I'll call you Doc. How does that sound?"

The Metool looked at the young man for a few seconds before smiling and hopping up and down making happy 'Mee!' noises.

Jonny couldn't help but smile as the little thing was just too cute. He then looked over at the other robots. "Well Doc, how about we get started on waking up some of your friends."

* * *

Mega man passed by Roll's room and looked in on her. She was still sitting on her bed with a depressed look on her face. She was obviously still upset over Jonny's disappearance but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Roll had been like this for about a week now and the rest of her family were getting worried. That and Dr. Light had discovered that Mega's culinary skills where very, shall we say, lack luster. 

"Roll?" Mega man asked as he knocked on the already open door.

"Why'd he leave Rock?" Roll asked while she looked at the floor.

Mega man was a little taken back both by her sudden question and that she used his real name. She only called him Rock when something was laying heavy on her mind. Of course he knew she was talking about Jonny. Mega walked over and sat next to Roll on her bed. "I don't know Roll. But I'm sure he had his reasons."

Roll sat up on her bed and hugged her older brother. "I just wish he ha left us a note or something..."

Mega man put his arms around his younger sister in an attempt to comfort her. "I do too. But you are not the only one to miss him Roll. Haven't you seen how Rush has been sleeping in Jonny's room these past few days?"

Roll bit her lip. "I saw. Is father taking it well?"

"A small step in his stride is missing but he's hiding his sadness in his work. Dr. Light will be fine so don't worry."

'I know Dr. Light will be fine... But will Jonny?' Roll thought as she hugged Mega man even tighter.

* * *

After a few hours of hard work Jonny finished getting some of the smaller robots to function. A bat like robot called a Botonton and a few common Metools. It was lonely being alone in this huge place with only the one Metool. The Botonton often would flutter about Jonny's head or rest by clinging to Jonny's hip pockets. Which caused some irritation to Jonny as the weight of the tiny machine would often threaten to pull the young man's pants down. The Metool's on the other hand behaved much better than the Botonton. They preferred to fetch tools for Jonny to use in his tinkering with other small robots. However he soon discovered some of them required a password to activate them. Jonny was not disheartened that all that hard work gone to waste. He finally decided that he would indulge himself and get a good look at the Sniper Joe. However much to his surprise when he touched the robot's head to open a panel to look at the wiring it fell clean off and fell to the floor with a 'clang'. Upon closer inspection the Sniper Joe seemed to be completely hallow besides the trigger operated buster cannon. Jonny smirked at these findings. This could prove very useful. Jonny grabbed his welder and got to work. 

To be continued...


	13. Preperations

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 13

Following what data he had found in his grandfather's computer on things like the tinsel strength of the metals used in the construction of his robots. As well as said metal's melting points, where he kept the solder, the flux, the welding mask, and all his other building materials. Jonny had begun to alter the hallow Sniper Joe unit with great care. He had never done anything like this before and he knew he had to do it right. The Metools and the Botonton watched on as Jonny worked tirelessly on both turning the hallow Sniper Joe into a wearable suit of armor AND getting the larger robots in the room functional. But after 6 continuous hours of work he had to say enough.

"Well, that's it. That's all I can do for right now." Jonny said as he let out a loud yawn. "I have to take a break guys..."

Jonny sat at the computer terminal, took off his shoes, and put his feet up on the terminal's arm rests.

"I hope what I'm doing is right. Otherwise this whole plan is going to land me in prison... Or dead." He wasn't really interested in thinking more on the subject and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

About an hour later he awoke to find the Metool he had named 'Doc' sitting on his chest in sleep mode. Jonny smiled, the tiny robot brought up happy childhood memories of playing with Constance in the backyard. He gently picked up the small 'bot and set him down on the terminal's armrest as he rose. However as he was set on the floor the tiny Metool snapped out of sleep mode.

"Mee?" The tiny robot peeped. Looking up at Jonny from under its yellow hard hat.

"Thanks for letting me get some sleep Doc." Jonny said as he looked back to the weaponless Metool. "If I hadn't gotten that nap I would've collapsed."

Jonny was about to get back to trying to reactivate the other robots when the terminal flipped on and an alarm sounded. Jonny ran back to the terminal to see a small troop of marines approaching the tower by transversing the stream that ran through the forest. Jonny punched in some keys to get a better look. Yeah, these guys were the real deal and they were loaded for bear. Jonny was no expert in fire arms but he knew that those were high power sniper rifles and machine guns they were carrying. Jonny then noticed a small red blinking icon on the screen that read 'activate security'. Reacting completely on reflexes Jonny pressed it and immediately wished he hadn't as some of the trees revealed small machine gun turrents and opened fire on the unsuspecting intruders. The previously clean stream was now ran red. The turrents disappeared back into the trees as the screen turned off.

Jonny slumped back in the chair not believing what had just happened. He felt horrible, horrible enough to cry but for some reason he couldn't muster up any tears to shed. That in turn made him feel even more guilty. Finally, unable to stand the unbearable pain in his gut, Jonny got up and buried his thoughts in his work.

"Mee!" Doc cried, quite suddenly interrupting the young man's thoughts.

Jonny looked over at the Metool. "What is it my little friend?"

Doc chirped over to the other Metools. The tiny robots nodded and ran off down the halls making ecstatic noises.

Curiosity overpowering his guilt, Jonny got to his feet and followed them. The Metools lead the aspiring robotics engineer to a door that had Jonny had discovered a few days ago. This door was locked by a series of electronic locks. Before Jonny could ask the robots what they were doing the Botonton that Jonny had brought back to life flapped down, picked Doc up, and hovered him in front of the lock. Once more a cable came out of the tiny hard hated robot and it linked to the lock which quickly snapped open.

On the other side of the door was a room containing a large docking area for large aerial robots. There were a number of smaller robots lining this room just like in the storage room. But this room held on robot that really caught Jonny's eye. A large green mechanical dragon lay on the floor as if it slumbered until it's master returned. Upon closer inspection Jonny found that it was inactive just like the robots in the robots in the other room. A little work and it would be up and working in no time. A flying robot like this would be very useful...

The locking system that controlled the enormous titanium reinforced doors that lead outside were still active. Very unlike most of the other systems in the castle.

The last thing Jonny got a look at was the large hovercraft that sat in the center of the room. From the front it looked like a large skull but from the back and sides one could easily tell it was a vehicle. The sides were painted a dark shade of purple and it had a orange 'W' insignia on each side. Given it looked like something out of a mad man's pipe dream it looked very reliable. When Jonny climbed inside he found that it was very comfortable. Leather seats for the pilot and co pilot, a compartment in back for holding a few robotic minions, a driving system not unlike that of a old gasoline propelled automobile. Clearly it was meant to be used as a transport and escape vehicle than anything else.

As much as he wanted to take this baby out for a spin he instead did the smart thing and looked up the information on this hovercraft in the castle's computer. It was called the 'Skullker' and Dr. Wily had used it in many of his schemes.

Jonny sighed. "I gotta admit, if the old guy planed this I'm impressed. It's like he knew all this would happen and set it all up for me."

* * *

A week later Jonny put the helmet down on his head and activated his buster cannon. The weapon's small internal generator created an almost inaudible hum. With an uneasy sigh Jonny walked around the room and began to activate the other robots. Silently Jonny was extremely grateful that no more soldiers had come towards the castle.

Jonny knew he was no master strategist so he reluctantly had to decide on a very risky plan of action. As the doors slid open two shadows flew out of the rear of the jungle fortress. Things were going to get rough...

To be continued...


	14. Jailbreak

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 14

Dr. Wily paced around in his cell. He was dreading the daily outside recreation in the courtyard as last time he was out there the other inmates mnade sure was sent to the infirmary. And knowing those meat heads they'd make his next stay even longer. They wouldn't kill him, they wanted to make him suffer before they'd end his life. Even these days prisoners were as barbaric as they had always been. Some things never change.

"Dr. Wily I presume?" Came a voice from the other side of the cell wall. Dr. Albert Wily couldn't peek through the window as it was just a narrow slit near the ceiling and had a heavy screen behind the thick iron bars. The guards were obviously not making his stay very scenic.

Dr. Wily looked up at the window then peeked out to check if any of the guards were standing outside his cell. Finding no one outside he looked back at the window he answered; "Yes I am Dr. Wily. Who is this?"

The voice wasted no time. The all to familiar hum of a buster cannon powering up was followed by; "Get to the other side of the cell. Now."

Dr. Wily didn't know what was going on but the hum and the uncaring tone in the man's voice was more than enough reason to listen and get back against the cell bars. Just in time too. As soon as he had gotten up against the bars there was an explosion that made the wall crumble and send small bits of rubble past the mad doctor quickly followed by a cloud of dust.

Wily had raised his hands instinctively to protect his face from the debris but as he lowered them he could see one of his Sniper Joes standing on the outside next to a very familiar rope ladder. There was no doubt that this Sniper Joe had brought the Skullker and was here to bust him out.

Dr. Wily wasted no time on pleasantries as he ascended the rope ladder to the vehicle that hovered above the prison. He was quickly followed by Jonny in his green and black armored disguise. As Jonny reached the top of the ladder he looked down to see the other prisoners were shaking their fists and throwing whatever they had at them. The guards however had arrived and were beginning to shout their clichéd 'halt' and 'freeze' lines. Jonny closed the bottom hatch after cutting the ladder loose. Letting it fall to the ground as the guards opened fire.

"What about Mega man?" Dr. Wily inquired as Jonny took the controls.

"Distracted. I had some of the 'Guardians' attack the city. He'll have to take care of them first. Hang on." Jonny stepped on the accelerator and the Skullker gave a jerk as they sped off. Leaving the guards to complain that someone had escape on their watch and the inmates to find someone else to be an outlet for their anger.

Dr. Wily had grabbed hold of the back of the driver seat to steady himself. But he was still pleased at these turn of events. "Wonderful! Splendid work!" He laughed.

* * *

Once they were on a course back to Skull castle and a safe distance away from Mega City Jonny set the Skullker on auto pilot and stood to face the father of his father.

Curious about this Sniper Joe's actions Dr. Wily stood up. "Something wrong my loyal creation?"

"After we land I have questions that only you can answer." Jonny answered coldly. He wasn't at all surprised that he was aggravated by the old man's presence alone.

Dr. Wily smirked. None of his Sniper Joes could talk. With this knowledge there was only one explanation this one could. Someone was inside it and the only place there were Sniper Joes was Skull castle and besides Wily himself there were only two people that were allowed to enter that fortress. "So Jonathan my boy I see you survived that horrible experience. I am indeed glad."

Jonny took off his helmet and glared at his grandfather. He let out a sigh to steady the rage he felt boiling inside him. "Yes I live. And you should know I am fighting with every fiber in my body not to kill you now."

Dr. Wily did the last thing Jonny had expected him to do at that last statement. Dr. Wily had walked over and put his hands on his grandson's armored shoulders. A pleased smile hung below the shaggy mustache on his old face. "My boy when I heard the news of what happened I looked for you everywhere. But when I activated the control program I secretly installed in your robotic canine the house was burned to cinders by those murderous..." Wily's face contorted in rage for a moment as he went on to let loose a string of curses in his native German.

Jonny was surprised to see the old man even cared that his parents lived or died. Dr. Wily noticed his look of bewilderment and smirked.

"You wonder why I care at all yes?" Dr. Wily asked as he turned away from Jonny to take the controls of the aircraft. He wanted to make sure his grandson had made no mistakes in their trajectory. "Did in the few short years you had with your parents can you remember I ever being mentioned?"

"No. I didn't even know about you until a few years ago. Mom and Dad never mentioned you."

"Nathan was so stubborn." Dr Wily said with a touch of weariness in remembrance of his one and only child. "After I taught him everything he knew about robots he left to teach in that infernal university. That's where he met the woman who would become your mother. Not long after that they were married and you were born. And not once in all those years did he ever contact me."

Jonny blinked. There was obviously more to the story than he knew. "Is the reason he never did that was because he was afraid of what would happen to me if you got involved with his family? Like their murder."

Dr. Wily snarled. He whipped his head around and nearly lost his temper at the young man. "I had nothing to do with my son's murder. As much as you dislike me the deaths of your parents were not by my hands."

"Maybe but it was your actions that made those people do what they did!" Jonny cried, all the anger he had suppressed was coming out like puss running from an opened wound. "Besides you could've visited sometime! I thought I had no living relatives all these years!"

"Your father refused to even let me see you after you were born!" The old man yelled back at his grandson. "And it's not like I didn't try. Now sit down and buckle up."

Dr. Wily took hold of the microphone that was built into the com panel and turned on the intercom. "Attention all robots attacking the city! Break off and return to the castle. That is a direct order form your master!"

Although still irritated but not as angered as before Jonny did as his elder told him. He and Dr. Wily sat silently next to each other for the rest of the trip back to the castle.

* * *

Mega man had been called in to dispatch the Wily bots that were attacking the city. He had already destroyed the crab robot and the Mad Grinder was now a smoking heap of scrap. He had only recently engaged the Yellow Devil. The yellow monster had grabbed the blue bomber in its gelatinous hand and was about to deliver a crushing blow with its other hand when it dropped Mega man and slithered into a nearby storm drain. The robotic eye of the monster tore through the iron grating of the drain like paper. Leaving a hole to allow refuse to clog the city's sewers and Mega man to wonder what was going on. Even the Mech Dragon that had been circling above the city had flown off. Leaving only the destruction they had wrought as proof they had ever been there.

"What was that all about?" Mega man asked aloud. A tired sigh escaping his mouth as he sat down and began to pet an equally tired Rush.

"Mega man!"

Mega man looked up to see that Rush's hologram projector had activated and Dr. Light was now looking at his masterpiece creation. "I have some bad news my boy. It seems in all the confusion Dr. Wily has escaped from prison."

Mega man hung his head. He should've known better. "I'm sorry Dr. Light... You must be disappointed."

Dr. Light shook his head as the corners of his mouth formed a forgiving smile. "Rock I've never disappointed with you. You kept those robots from hurting anyone and there was only structural damage to the buildings and roads. But those things can be rebuilt. Come on back for repairs."

"Okay Doctor." Mega man said as the image of his creator faded away and the projector slipped back into Rush's frame.

"Will this ever end rush?" Mega man asked his canine friend. "I don't want to have to keep fighting Dr. Wily forever..."

Rush whined. He didn't like seeing Mega man unhappy. What friend would?

To be continued...


	15. Meeting the black robot

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 15

As they approached the castle Dr. Wily signaled the doors to open and landed the Skullker inside like a pro. Jonny had only gotten used to driving the blasted thing about five minutes before he got the old man out of jail. If he had tried it he most likely would've skidded across the docking bay and crashed into the steel reinforced walls.

Once the old man had stepped out of the grim looking vehicle and looked over to see that Yellow Devil and Mech Dragon had beaten them back to the castle and were awaiting new orders from Doctor Wily. Jonny followed his grandfather as he exited the Skullker, his helmet under his arm.

"Okay Gramps, I want answers." Jonny said. He was tired of the silent treatment he had gotten on the way here to the castle.

"What ever could you mean my boy?" Dr. Wily asked innocently. A little too innocently.

"Like how the security systems didn't fill me full of holes? Or why those Metools let me in this place and showed me around?" Jonny demanded.

Dr. Wily cleared his throat. He didn't like these long explanations. "One thing I've always been good at is covering my own back my boy. Among all the contingency plans I have in my database is one involving you. After I heard that your parents were murdered in cold blood and that you had survived I knew there was a chance you would seek me out. For revenge, desire to see your last surviving family member some other baggage. And if I was incarcerated at the time I had to make sure you would make it inside and get the incentive to make the correct plan. Given this plan was a little shaky I am pleased to say it worked out flawlessly."

"Is that all I was to you 'Gramps'?" Jonny spat at the old man as he subconsciously clenched his hand around the rim of his armor's helmet. "Just some tool to be used like one your robots?"

Dr. Wily frowned but kept his calm demeanor. "Yes and no my boy. You were a part in one of my plans. However I would never throw my only grandson to the wind."

Jonny raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "How do I know I can take anything you say seriously? You aren't well known for being a man of your word."

Dr. Wily tried his best at a charming smile and patted Jonny's armored shoulder. "I promise my boy I'd never harm a hair on your head. Besides, I can teach you things no one else could."

Jonny's face retained it's irritated look. There was nothing in his mind that this old man could say or do that would inspire anything resembling trust in the young man.

Dr. Wily was about to say something else when the alarm went off. Something was coming towards the castle. When Dr. Wily got a better look at the screen a sneer appeared under Wily's bristly mustache. "Well, looks like we have a visitor."

"Oh?" Jonny asked. Who would visit this old coot?

Dr. Wily only smirked and opened the huge gate that they themselves had just passed through. What appeared to Jonny like a darker version of Mega man and Rush blazed inside and landed. The canine looked like a purple robotic wolf with a mane that looked to resemble raised fur. Regardless it was the hateful glare from the canine unit that made Jonny's skin crawl. The humanoid robot was built very much like Mega man with a few differences. He wore a black chest plate with yellowish orange trim at the shoulders and a blue gem of unknown specification. His helmet was black with what Jonny could only guess were fins that stretched down in an arc to the back of his chest plate. The inside of these 'fins' as well as his boots were detailed with the same yellowish orange that was on his shoulder protectors.

"Welcome back Bass." Dr. Wily said with a very uninterested tone. "To what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?"

"Can it Wily." The robot spat. "I'm only here for you to give Treble some repairs."

"And what makes you think I'll give your mongrel anything besides a kick in the face?" Dr. Wily shot back. "I'm not doing anything for you as long you give me that attitude."

Bass snorted and looked over at Jonny. "What's that? Another addition in your long line of failures Wily?" Bass said as he pointed to Jonny. There wasn't a single shred of respect in Bass's tone.

"THAT, my over ambitious creation, is my grandson." Wily said, a superior smirk on his face.

This information was news to Bass. In an instant the Wily bot was a mere inch from Jonny's face. His dark eyes scanning every centimeter of Jonny's face. Jonny tired to take a step back but Bass took a step forward so he was still the same unnerving distance.

After a few unbearable moments Bass snorted and turned away from Jonny. "I'm sure he'll be as much a failure as you. I'm sure he can't even fix toast."

Jonny gritted his teeth. He had only met this robot a minute ago and he already disliked him greatly. More than that he had insulted Jonny's knowledge of robotics despite the fact that he had created the armor, reactivated the Guardians, AND busted Dr. Wily out of a maximum security prison!

"Couldn't fix toast eh?" Jonny said. His anger clearly visible to everyone. "I bet I could fix him blindfolded!"

Bass laughed. "Yeah right Junior. I may not trust the old man over there but at least I know he does a decent job."

Jonny was about to protest further but Dr. Wily spoke up first. "Have your mongrel report to my lab. I will make the necessary repairs for you. This time."

Bass smirked. He loved it when he got his way when he and his creator would argue like that. "Then get on it doc. I want to be out there as soon as possible. Mega man isn't destroying himself."

"If only that were true..." Dr. Wily sighed as he led the robotic wolf into the hallway. Jonny had seen little reason to stay with Bass and had gone with his grandfather to the lab.

Jonny felt a twinge of awe as he entered the lab. Compared to Dr. Light's lab this place was huge! There was just about every piece of equipment here for making robots. Industrial strength metal cutters, at least fifteen tool chests, scanners, five piles of spare parts... And that's just the beginning of the long list. Jonny walked over to help Treble up to one of the examination tables, a simple act that he had done countless times with Rush when he needed tune ups or repairs. The only thing that Treble gave him for the trouble of lifting the heavy robotic wolf onto the table was a snap at his hands and a loud angry growl.

Dr. Wily laughed as Jonny counted his fingers to make sure none of them were missing. "Treble is quite ill tempered yes?"

Jonny's only response was an irritated sneer. Even after he had sworn not to harm Jonny he still the old man difficult to be around. Still the old guy was a master at his work. He isolated the problem, fixed it, replaced a few out of date parts and closed Treble up in a matter of minutes. During that time he didn't even look up from what he was doing. It was like he was completely absorbed in his work. The very second he closed Treble's casing the wolf leapt off the table and ran back to his master. Leaving Wily with a very irritated look on his face.

"Ungrateful little beast..." Wily muttered as he shot a glare over to the Metools who had walked into the lab. "Put the tools away. And do it right this time!"

The Metools nodded and hurriedly began to go about the task assigned to them.

"They seem capable of doing something as simple at putting away tools." Jonny said. He was looking at the Metools and not his grandfather. "Do they have a habit of making mistakes?"

"It's not that they can not do their job it is more that they cannot do their job right." Dr. Wily explained. "They put the wrong tools in the wrong place. They mix up socket wrenches with the crescent wrenches, one time they put my favorite welding torch in where I keep the nuts and bolts."

Jonny could only smirk at that. It was a comforting thought to know that the old guy had problems of his own. 'Nice to know that his life isn't exactly comfortable in this castle.'

Jonny followed as Dr. Wily returned to the landing bay where Bass had been kept waiting. And he hated waiting. Still the sight of Treble ready and willing to serve him once more was something to light his mood.

Bass sneered as both generations of the Wily family approached him. "About time old man, I was starting to get the idea that you liked making me wait out here."

"If only to spite you Bass." Dr. Wily shot back. "Now get out. And try not to get killed. I don't want to have to have to put you back together."

Bass got what the aging doctor meant. He didn't want to think of what Wily would do to him if he got the chance to fool around with his parts. Or worse yet his central processor. "Just open the doors Wily. I want to leave just as much as you want to see me gone."

Wily walked over to the terminal and with a few keystrokes the doors opened. Without another word Bass glared down at Treble. The robotic wolf nodded his head and changed to jet mode. The second Bass leapt onto Treble they were airborne and in no time they were little more than a dot in the sky.

'Now that I'm out I can continue to work on my latest project.' Dr. Wily thought as he closed the doors. 'And once it's completed you will no longer be needed Bass. I will take pleasure in taking you apart on that day.'

To be continued...


	16. Settling in

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 16

Jonny snorted as the doors closed. "Is he always like that? Or did he acquire his wonderful personality all his own?"

"Bass has been that way I'm afraid." Wily sighed. "Ever since the day I activated him he's been nothing than a stubborn thorn in my side. But that's not important now. We should work on improving the castle's defenses."

"Why do that? I'd say the traps you sent are efficient." Jonny said. His tone wasn't very friendly as he remembered the machine gun traps that he had regretfully turned on those armed soldiers.

"You can never be too careful. If anyone, be they UN soldiers, guns for hire, mercenaries, a lost tour group, ANYONE got inside they'd no doubt make an attempt on my life."

"You're paranoid." Jonny stated flatly.

"Paranoid? Maybe a little. But if nothing less I must be cautious. You remember what happened to your parents."

That stung Jonny to his core. Instantly the young man's face contorted into a murderous glare. "Don't ever mention my parents in that way old man."

Dr. Wily laughed, which only made Jonny even more infuriated. "My boy you need to learn to be more controlled, disattached. if you were anyone else you would've been dead quite a while ago."

"What do you mean by 'controlled'?" Jonny inquired. His glare had lost only a hint of its former intensity.

Dr. Wily couldn't help but smile. His grandson reminded him of himself at his age. "You need to mask your emotions. If your enemies can tell how you are feeling they may be able to discern what you are up to. Remember that my boy."

Jonny thought about that for a second. His grandpa was a mad man no doubt but he was obviously no fool when it came to surviving. There may be merit in learning all that the old guy had to offer. After all, once he had learned everything from the old fart he could leave and go back to doctor Light. After tipping off the authorities of course.

"What do you say my boy? Would you stay and help your poor old grandfather out with his plans?" Dr. Wily said trying to sound like a defenseless innocent old man.

"Okay Gramps." Jonny said. Outside he wore a neutral face but mentally he was grinning. He'd enjoy turning the old guy over to the police the day he had no more to teach. "I'll stay for now anyway."

"Excellent!" Dr. Wily said. "We will begin tomorrow. I have some work to do."

Jonny shrugged and left his grandfather to whatever it is he had in mind. He didn't care. Jonny walked back to the room the Metools had shown him to take off his armor and laid back on the bed. "I'm glad that that went so well but I just hope that I haven't made a big mistake."

* * *

Dr. Wily meanwhile was busy running through his computer banks reactivating everything from his robots to the air conditioner. The castle was a little too hot for his tastes. The old man watched on the monitors as every drone was activated and went about on various tasks. Be it guard duty or maintenance on the castle's interior or exterior.

"I'll have to have more Robot masters built and I should send some drones to my island to begin work on Skull Fortress. It's always a good idea to have a place to flee to." Dr. Wily said thoughtfully as he idly combed his mustache before clicking on the key board some more. "Good thing I have my grandson, these Metools were never very good assistants. Now I just have to make some selections and we can begin in the morning."

Dr. Wily stretched. He knew he was starting to feel his age coming up on him and went to go take a nap.

* * *

Mega man flopped back on his bed. In the back of his mind he thanked Dr. Light for giving him a bed that was reinforced with steel because if it were a normal bed his weight would've made the bed crack and splinter or made a huge dent in the mattress.

None of the family had heard any word about Jonny in a while now. But the pain of his absence was slowly starting to go away. Mega man still wondered why Jonny had left but this was slightly eclipsed by what Dr. Wily was going to do now that he was out. Was he going to search for his grandson? And if so what would he do if he did? The thought of Jonny in one of Dr. Wily's dungeon cells made him clench his fists. Mega man's unpleasant thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Light coming out

"Something wrong Dr. Light?" Mega man asked.

"It's Bass, he and Treble have been spotted in the middle of town." The aging doctor's eyes were trembling a little. He remembered the destruction of his old lab during his first encounter with the powerful Wily bot. "I think he's looking for you."

Mega man sighed. Dr. Light had just finished giving him rush what minor repairs they needed and already they were being called back to fight. Was this ever going to end?

"I'll get going Dr. Light. Come on Rush!" Mega man said.

Rush jumped up from his sleeping place in the corner of the room and followed Mega man as he ran to the door.

Roll watched was her older brother ran out and blast off towards the city. "Dr. Light, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid it's Bass again, he's in the center of town and Mega man is on his way to see what he wants." Dr. Light explained.

"All he ever wants is to fight Mega man. Bass is obsessed with that. What else would he want?" Roll asked. She was somewhat scared for her brother, Bass was a powerful opponent to fight and when he was combined with Treble he was even more so.

To be continued...


	17. Conflicts within and without

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 17

Jonny woke up the next morning to see Doc sitting on his chest looking him square in the eye. He would've been irritated from the weight on his chest but the little robot had grown on him somewhat. Instead of screaming or hitting the Metool (something the little Met had grown used to from Dr. Wily) Jonny picked him up and set him on the bed next to him.

With a groan Jonny rubbed his eyes. He hated the feeling of cold air as he sat up from his warm bed. It hadn't been as nice and soft as the one he had slept in at Dr. Light's house but he didn't complain. He was surprised the old jerk hadn't made him sleep on a wooden plank or a bed of nails.

Jonny shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up a little before looking at the Metool. "What's with the wake up call Doc?"

The Metool bounced on the bed. Seeming to enjoy the springs launching him into the air. Jonny sighed at the small robot and got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.

"I hope you aren't going to wake me up like this every day Doc." Jonny said as he shot a look at the small robot. Jonny wasn't exactly not a morning person.

Doc, who was no longer amused by bouncing on Jonny's bed hopped down and ran to the door where he began to hop up and down rather ecstatically. This only made Jonny sigh. As he opened the door the Metool ran a good fifteen feet down the hall before stopping, turning to face Jonny, and began to hop up and down letting out sharp 'mee!' noises.

Jonny shook his head. Getting the message the Metool was trying to convey. "I get it, I get it... I'm coming..."

Jonny closed the door and followed Doc down the hall. After a few twists and turns they arrived at Dr. Wily's lab. However once Jonny opened the door he turned his head to see Doc sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him away from the door and around the corner. Jonny mentally shrugged and entered the lab to see his grandfather hard at work on a few robots.

Dr. Wily looked up from welding on the interior of one of the robots and lifted his protective mask. "Don't just stand there, pick up some tools and give me a hand." He growled before getting back to his work.

Jonny could only sneer as he picked up some solder and walked over to one of the robots and began to splice weld wires together. Thankfully Dr. Light had taught him what and what not to do when wiring robots. Back in Dr. Light's lab Jonny had shorted out two small robots before he had gotten the hang of it. Those days were begining to feel like they happened years ago. True they had been years ago but it felt as if he had been here for longer than he had. He wanted this to be over so he could go back to Dr. Light.

* * *

Mega man soared high on top of Rush in his jet mode. Looking down at the city he couldn't help but feel a sense of total and utter serenity run through his emotion cuircits. Absently he wondered if humans felt this way when they looked down at the city like he was doing right now. However he hadn't the time for these thoughts, as much as he wanted to keep staring down at the city he had to get back to his search for Bass.

As Mega man arrived at the center of town he quickly spotted the Wily bots in the park. The plumes of smoke rising from the fires Bass had just set with his buster cannon as well as the craters and splintered trees were dead give always.

Mega man mentally sighed as he landed in the park and looked around. Such willing destruction... Bass was truly a monster, one that Wily had based off his own design. Bass had been made to counter Mega man in every way, but in many ways he was superior to Mega man at least in terms of fire power and strength. His power source was an experimental substance that was both longer lived and more potent called 'Bassnium' and he and Treble could combine and become an even more lethal fighting machine. However Bass had none of Mega man's kindness, compassion, or ethics. Bass was stronger than Mega man but the reason he kept loosing was because Mega man fought for reasons other than to be the most powerful robot alive. Mega fought to protect and help people while Bass fought for his own petty desires. Bass had even turned on his own master a few times because he saw him as a hindrance. Mega would have to stop him soon or else Bass would start hurting people to get his attention.

Rush changed back to his normal canine mode and followed Mega man through the park until the trail of broken trees and fires came to a sudden halt.

"What do you think Rush? Are they hiding?" Mega man asked as he turned to his long time companion.

Rush blinked at the question and nodded in agreement. If he had been given normal speech components like most robots had he would've simply told Mega man that. Rush walked forward and began to sniff the air. Trying to track Bass and Treble with his powerful sense of smell.

"You getting anything boy?" Mega man asked.

Rush's ears perked up as he picked up a familiar scent. He barked and bolted farther into the park.

"Rush wait! Wait up!" Mega man called to his the robot dog as he chased after him. The gap between them was growing at a very fast rate as they raced into the park. Mega didn't like this one bit. Bass had laid traps before and something in the back of his processors made him feel like he and Rush were playing right into one.

No sooner than he thought this did he see a purple blur leap out of the bushes and tackle Rush. It was Treble, he had knocked Rush back into one of the trees and was now advancing on the red canine with his teeth bared and ready to attack.

"Rush!" Mega man cried as he retracted his hand into his buster cannon and prepared to fire at Treble. However as Mega was about to shoot Bass came down from his hiding place in the trees and planted his boot to the side of Mega's helmet. The blue bomber was knocked back into the leg of a metal swing set.

Mega man groaned as he got to his feet. He looked back to see that his metal body had completely ruining the piece of playground equipment. He'll have to make it up to the kids later. If he survived.

"Leave the mutts to their own fight Mega twerp. You and I have a score to settle." Bass said as his hand disappeared into his buster cannon.

Mega man could see the hateful glare in Bass's dark eyes. Bass had always been an aggressive and destructive robot but he didn't think of him as a real enemy like he did the robot masters. After the incident with King when he had to team up with Bass to defeat King, a powerful robot who had taken control of the Robot masters and revolted against Dr. Wily. During that time Mega had begun to think of Bass as a possible ally. But he had been wrong before like when he first met Bass. Bass had appeared and told him that he was working against Wily and later ended up trashing Dr. Light's lab and stealing the conversion parts that were meant for Mega man and Rush. That's how Bass and Treble were able to combine at will. Since then Bass had begun to think of Wily as much a hindrance to his primary goal as Mega man, maybe even more. And this lead Bass to become increasingly harder for Dr. Wily to control him. But now Mega was staring at Bass and he wasn't looking like he wanted this to end without only one of them walking away.

The sinister grin that was now forming on Bass's face seemed to mirror Treble's bared teeth. Both of them were practically standing over their lifelong enemies and they had the perfect opportunity to end this game.

To be continued...


	18. Brawl

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 18

"Any last words Mega man?" Bass asked calmly. His dark eyes seemed to be trying bore their way though Mega man's titanium skull. Mega man could hear Bass's buster cannon powering up as he stood over the blue bomber with an almost triumphant smile on his face.

Bass fired a blast of plasma from his buster cannon at Mega man at nearly point plank range. At any other time Bass would have hit his mark and it would have been over. But at the last second Mega man had kicked Bass's weapon upwards and Bass's attack sailed harmlessly into the sky. Before Bass could counter attack Mega man had gotten to his feet and was taking short quick jumps backward. Putting some distance from Bass was a must because he needed room to dodge Bass's shots and fire his own in response.

Rush and Treble were meanwhile in the midst of a brutal fight. Both had bitten each other multiple times now. As evident by the deep gashes in their metal legs and sides. Unlike Treble Rush was not meant for combat, his function was to be Mega man's means of transportation. His wounds were deeper than the ones he had inflicted on Treble who was now readying himself for another pounce.

Rush shook his head and cleared his vision in time to see the robotic wolf leap at him with his mouth wide open and aimed at his neck. Perhaps the most vulnerable places on a robot's body.

Rush managed to deflect the attack away from his neck however Treble's teeth glanced off of Rush's rounded helmet. Rush let out a reflexive yelp due to treble's teeth coming only centimeters from Rush's eyes.

Mega knew that he needed some information and that Bass was extremely boastful and with a little push he'd tell him what he wanted. "So Bass who was it who broke Dr. Wily out of prison? You or was it one of his newer model of robots?"

Bass snorted. "I don't care about that old fool and I don't care if he rotted in that cell. The only benefit I have from him being out is a place for free repairs. I could just ransack a robotics lab and take what I need for myself."

Mega man smirked. Bass had given him something around the lines of an answer. But this just raised the question: If Bass didn't bust Dr. Wily out of prison "If I recall correctly you've always used Wily's 'bots as a shield. "

Bass fired a shot right over Mega's head. That wasn't meant to hit Mega, just shut him up. "I don't need anyone you blue dweeb. Don't forget that I was designed to destroy you."

Mega rolled his eyes. Could Bass get anymore arrogant? "What about Treble? You've always needed him to increase your power and you've still never been able to beat me."

"That useless cur!" Bass cried. The anger within him could almost be seen visible in his dark eyes. The very idea that he, the most powerful robot ever made needed anyone

Treble's ears perked up at Bass's last statement and wobbled away from his fight with Rush to Bass. The wolf was whimpering at his master's harsh words towards him.

Bass smacked Treble away. His anger suddenly boiling up from deep inside of him. "I don't need you! I don't need Wily or any of his underlings! I don't need anyone!"

Bass was about to prove this by shooting Treble but a plasma burst from Mega man's own buster cannon put that to a halt. Bass winced and held his shoulder in pain. That had been a very well placed shot to pass right pass the black robot's shoulder protector and hit his vulnerable joint. Bass didn't know if that was luck or skill on Mega man's part or negligence on his own. Treble once more came to his master's side but this time Bass kicked him away with his hard metal boot.

"I said I don't need you miserable piece of slag! If I see you again I promise you I'll blast you to bits!" Bass turned to Mega man. "And I swear to you Mega man I'll be back soon."

Bass didn't give time for anyone to respond and teleported away. Leaving Treble with a defeated look on his canine face. Treble was, for the first time in his existence without Bass. The wolf couldn't help but suddenly feel very small and very nervous at the loss of his companion. Treble laid down on the ground with his tail between his legs and his ears bent backwards. The fearsome wolf was now little more than an abandoned puppy whimpering because he lost his home.

Mega man watched as Treble was staring into space. If Treble's expression programming was anything like Rush's then

"Hey Treble... You want to come with me?" Mega man asked in a friendly tone as he bent down. He could clearly see that Treble was not in very good condition.

Treble growled at Mega man and snapped at his hand. Making Mega man jump back out of reflex. Treble converted to jet mode and flew off blindly, he knew he was badly damaged and needed repairs. He knew where to go.

After a few moments of watching Treble flying off without Bass Mega man hurried over to Rush who had collapsed on the ground.

"Rush! Are you okay? Come on buddy..." Mega man said as he cradled the robotic dog in his arms.

Rush lifted his head and licked Mega's cheek before placing his head on Mega's hand and whimpering weakly.

Mega didn't need to be a genius to tell that his friend was badly hurt. Mega man could see Rush's servos, wires, and other inner workings inside the deep gashes in Rush's chassis. To a robot this was as pleasant a sight as a human seeing blood and organs.

"Geeze..." Mega man half whispered. Flinching as he got a good look at the damage Treble had inflicted. "Hold on Rush. I'll get you back to Dr. Light. Don't worry, he'll fix you up."

* * *

Dr. Wily was sitting at his computer programming one of the finished robots he and his grandson had finished constructing when the proximity alert went off. 

"It's seems like we have another visitor." Dr. Wily said nonchalantly as he brought up the feed from the outside cameras.

"Already?" Jonny asked. It had only been a few hours since Bass had left to who knows where. Who could it be now?

Dr. Wily snorted. "It looks like Bass's little puppy has returned minus his rider."

"Should we open the doors and let him in?" Jonny asked.

Dr. Wily nodded. "Yes. Once you get him in here I can open that thick skull of his and take a look at what that pea brain wolf saw last."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Jonny exclaimed as he lifted his welder's mask so he could show his grandfather his look of disapproval. "Me get him in here? Last time he nearly took my hand off."

"It's no different than when I try to get near him." Dr. Wily shot back over his shoulder, typing on his console. "I opened the doors now go bring that ingrate in here."

Jonny set his tools and welders mask aside and walked out of the lab towards the docking bay. The young man could only wonder if his grandfather had acted this way when he was Dr. Light's assistant. And if he had was it since the first day the two men had worked together creating the first robots or did he slowly turn into the rotten old man over time? Only Dr. Light could tell Jonny an unbiased opinion on that account. Jonny let out a sigh as he pushed those thoughts out of his frame of mind. His would to have his wits about him if he was going to have to bring Treble inside and keep all ten of his fingers and both his hands.

"Hey Treble... Need some help buddy?" Jonny asked as he bent down to be closer to the wolf's eye level. Jonny could not help but feel old memories of his robot companion return to him. Treble bore little resemblance to Constance but the image of Constance broken on the ground in front of his burning childhood house was what made him want to help the heavily damaged 'bot.

Treble growled fiercely at the young man and bared his teeth. Clearly not happy with being near anyone other than Bass. Or perhaps it was because Bass had verbally disowned him. Or maybe it was simply that Jonny was related to Dr. Wily. Whatever the reason Treble was letting Jonny know he had an instant dislike of the young man.

Jonny couldn't take anymore of this. "Look you stupid wolf! You can tear a piece out of my leg if you want but all I want is to get you repaired! I haven't exactly had a good day either you know!"

He planted one foot down in front of Treble and stared the wolf in the eye. What he had said was a bluff. He was betting, no praying, that Treble wouldn't call it and take a bite out of his legs. Those metal teeth would easily make him a candidate for a nice prosthetic leg. Fortunately for Jonny Treble only let out a mumbled growl as he limped over to Jonny. The wolf glanced up at Jonny, but it wasn't the same fevered glare that Treble had given him before. This was more of a thoughtful, almost trusting look a total stranger would give you when he comes up to you asking for help with a small unimportant task like taking a picture of you when on vacation.

Jonny smiled as he patted treble on the head, immediately pulling his hand back at the sound of Treble emitting a low growl. Clearly they still weren't friends yet. "Come on Treble, I promise you I'll work on you personally and I won't let the old man touch you."

That seemed to get Treble in a better mood. Treble limped as he followed Jonny to the lab wherein Jonny had to help the wounded robot onto an examination table and picked up his tools.

"Treble, I'm going to have to shut you down to work on you. Is that okay?" Jonny asked. Silently nervous that Treble would disapprove and go nuts and perhaps take him up on his earlier offer.

Instead Treble let out a grumble and lay there. Allowing Jonny to deactivate him and begin his repair work on the Wolf.

Dr. Wily meanwhile glanced back at his grandchild. 'He actually got Treble to obey him. Ever since I turned the little pain over to Bass I've never been able to get him to listen to me. Jonathan may prove more useful to me than I thought.' Dr. Wily turned from his thoughts back to his monitor and continued programming his robots.

To be continued...

A/N: Hope this one's okay. I had a car accident a few days ago and I'm still a little shaken up from it. I'm okay don't worry. I only have some minor muscle damage to my chest area. my car is totaled however...


	19. Man's best friend

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me. 

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 19

The next thing Treble saw when he awoke was Jonny in front of him looking very tired and very dirty. The young man was now the only one in the room and was drenched in sweat and his clothes were covered in oil and grease stains. Clearly he had done more than just fix Treble. Other wise Dr. Wily would still be in the room and still typing at his console.

"How do you feel Treble?" Jonny asked, giving the robot wolf a pat on the head with a freshly cleaned hand.

Treble showed Jonny that he still didn't like him very much by pushing his hand away with his head. Treble stood up and ran a diagnostic, gladly finding that all his injuries had been repaired and nothing had been altered. He turned back to Jonny and stared at him.

Jonny felt uncomfortable under the wolf's gaze. Had he done something wrong? His worries were put to rest as Treble sat on the table and wagged his tail. Jonny smiled. Treble may not quite like him yet but the young felt that he respected him now.

Treble hopped off the table and shook the same way a real canine would as if it were shaking water out of it's fur. In Treble's case this was just to make sure nothing was loosely attached. Satisfied that nothing had come off Treble looked back at Jonny.

"I had to help Gramps finish the robot masters before I could reactivate you. I tried to reason with him but he demanded it." The young man gritted his teeth as he thought back on how the old fart had griped when he had finished with Treble. It was as if he had been spying on him without looking away from his screen.

Treble looked over to the wall to see eight of Dr. Wily's old failures. Apparently the old man had not had time to design new models and had fallen back on these models. Two of which, Tengu man and Guts man by name had failed him both on two separate occasions.

"Gramps said he wanted to revive these old models. Since they're all from different series of Robot masters They may not have compatible weaknesses." Jonny then leaned in close to Treble so only he could hear. Dr. Wily was no longer present but why take chances? "However I may correct that later. I was the one who helped him build these things, I could come up with weaknesses that would allow someone to beat these things."

Treble fanged a small grin. This human may not be so bad after all. He didn't like Dr. Wily and that always sat well with Treble. There was something about this young man that reminded him of Bass. He couldn't explain it, but he was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable being around Jonny.

* * *

Roll was sitting on the couch staring out the window as she always did whenever Mega man and Rush left on a mission. Roll hated to see her brother go fight but she knew that Mega man had little choice. If he didn't fight innocent people would get hurt.

Roll sighed as she looked up at the clouds, her mind drifting to thoughts of Jonny. And as she did questions seemed to appear. Where was he? Was he okay? Would he come back? Roll now thought of the young man as a part of her family and his absence pained her. The housekeeping robot softly shook her head as if to rid herself of these thoughts. However she knew they would return in time. Roll slumped against the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe if she went into sleep mode Mega man and Rush would be back safe and sound. Roll didn't get to 'sleep' long as the loud sound of the front door slamming snapped her out of sleep mode.

Roll leapt up and ran to hallway just in time to see Mega man running past her and into the lab, an injured robo dog in his arm. Roll followed her brother and gasped at the sight of Rush who had been lain on the examining table.

"Mega man... Did Bass do this?" Roll sniffed as she patted Rush on the head, earning a few weak licks on the back on the hand.

"No Father, Treble was the one that did this. Can you help him?" Mega man asked. His eyes pleading with the old man to say yes. He didn't know what he'd do without Rush.

"I believe I can, but I will need to get a better look to say for sure." Dr. Light said as he turned to gather his tools. "A doctor can't make an accurate diagnosis."

Mega man let out a relieved breath. His nerves began to settle as he watched Dr. Light gently peel back the gashes in Rush's chassis to get a better look.

"Rush can you move this foot for me?" Dr. Light asked as he lightly tapped on Rush's front left paw with his wrench. Rush responded by twitching the wounded appendage but only after giving a few whimpers.

"Hmm... Seemed a bit jerky." Dr. Light muttered to himself as he stroked his cottony beard. "You need not worry Rock my boy, Rush should be just fine. I don't see any thing that would be irreparable. However it will be a few days until Rush is up and walking around."

Mega man smiled and patted Rush on the forehead. "You hear that boy? You're going to be just fine."

Rush smiled and wagged his tail. He was a little surprised that his tail of all things worked just fine.

Mega man smiled and left the lab. Thinking it best to give Dr. Light room to work. Besides if he had stayed he would just get in the way. Roll was Dr. Light's assistant now, not him. She could always give Rush more comfort than he could.

Almost on cue Roll walked up to her brother holding her hands to her chest as if she was praying for Rush's well being and a worried look on her face. "Is Rush going to be okay?"

Mega man nodded and gave the blonde haired robot girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Dr. Light said he'll be fine but I think he wouldn't mind if you gave him a hand."

Roll relaxed and gave her brother a hug. Before she hurried into the lab she added; "I wish you didn't have to fight..."

Mega man's smile melted into a sad frown. "Me too Roll... Me too..."

To be continued...


	20. Turning fourteen

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 20

A year ticked by slowly... Jonny and Treble continued to grow closer and closer. The wolf even stopped snapping at him just last week. Jonny decided that since Treble didn't like Dr. Wily anymore than he did the wolf would stay with him in his room. Which was a real sign of trust on his part because Treble could've easily ripped his throat out if he really wanted to. Not even after Jonny had accidentally stepped on Treble's tail after getting out of bed made the wolf angry enough to attack the young man. Although he give growl and give him a death glare for a week afterwards.

Jonny's relationship with Dr. Wily wasn't much better than it was when he came to the castle. He still made it plainly clear that he didn't like the old man, however there was a sense of respect for the craftsmanship Dr. Wily did in the construction of his robots. It was these that Jonny truly cared about in Skull Castle more than anything. Not that there was much else living in the castle. The defenses kept out nearly everything except for the occasional fly. Which for some reason always seemed to find it's way to Jonny's room to buzz around when he was trying to sleep.

Dr. Wily quickly became more and more reserved over the time Jonny stayed with him. Not that Jonny really cared. The less Jonny saw of him the better. Dr. Wily had only half kept his promise of teaching him all that he knew. Dr. Wily had given Jonny complete access to his computer and within it was everything Jonny could want to know about writing programs, building robots, designing weapon systems you name it. Jonny wasted no time in testing out his skills and what he had learned from Dr. Light and what he had just learned from Dr. Wily's computers.

In time Jonny was able to make smaller Wily bots. His first creation was a Metool that was a little shaky and glitchy in his opinion but Dr. Wily didn't seem to notice anything different about it from the other Metools. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Some of Jonny's other menial tasks were checking the drones and making minor repairs. To Jonny this was just another job that kept him away from his Grandfather. Once in a while he'd have to bring in one of the robots to the lab and make a quick weld, replace a blown gasket, or something of that nature.

On his Fourteenth birthday Jonny received no special treatment, he didn't even get a 'happy birthday' from the old man. Dr. Wily had remained in his sealed off room preparing that '0' Project of his, leaving Jonny to his normal tasks. Upon returning to his room that night however he was surprised to see that there was a box on his bed.

Curious, Jonny opened it to find a new set of clothe, a set of blue jeans that fit him almost perfectly, a leather belt with a plain silver buckle, a black T shirt, and a white lab coat with many pockets lining the inside. The only thing that Jonny didn't like was the large yellow 'W' emblazoned on the back. Although he was a Wily he didn't want it to be like the one his grandfather used. His outlook on life was not as skewed as the old man's, or at least Jonny thought so. Regardless he was more than surprised to find out that his grandfather, the mad Dr. Wily had actually done something charitable for him. Normally he just mumbled on about his robots and barked orders at Jonny. This was totally the last thing that Jonny expected him to do.

When questioned about the clothes the old fart just 'hmph'ed and went back to work. Jonny had remembered his manners and said his thanks before he left Dr. Wily to his own devices. Secretly though, Albert Wily had appreciated having his grandson around but he felt there is something more he could do as a birthday present.

To be continued...

A/N: Short I know but bare in mind it's been a while. Still working on my Am I Heartless right now so updates will be slow. Still, I did breath life back into this fic...


	21. Bitter revenge

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 21

The days slowly passed from Jonny's birthday and the mystique of his gifts lost their meaning as he wore them more and more. The coat especially was quickly becoming a favorite of his. He was able to house a whole set of tools in the various pockets lining the inside. This made it so much easier to work on the robots that now fell under Jonny's care since he did not have to keep going back for different tools.

Before the week was over Dr. Wily gave his grandson his other present...

Dr. Wily stopped working on the keyboard but did not look back at his grandson. "Tell me my boy, do you know anyone by the name 'Michael Schultz?'"

"He was one of the men who murdered my son- your father. Although we never saw eye to eye we were still family, and no matter what people say about me I would do anything to make sure he did well and I would make sure those who injured my son and his family would get what they deserved."

"What do you mean gramps?" Jonny asked quizzically, not understanding what Dr. Wily was getting at.

Dr. Wily scoffed at his grandson's lack of information. He had known that dog for so long and had even repaired it many times yet never knew it's true purpose. "Did you know that your old dog Constance was in reality a one way communicator? I could hear and see everything that he did. The last things he saw were those horrible people who murdered my son and beat the last remaining member of my family."

"You mean you saw that gramps?" Jonny inquired. This was a revelation to the young man, all those years with Constance the old man had been watching him and checking up on him. Did this mean he actually cared for him? That's what it seemed to him.

Dr. Wily smirked, his mustache seeming to expand as he smiled. "Yes my boy. I made sure that they would feel just how you did on that day."

"Huh?" Jonny inquired.

Dr. Wily did not feel like wasting his breath and turned on the feed from the Mega city local news, the image of the usual botox-smiling blonde woman in a red dress suit appeared.

"_This morning one Michael Schultz was found dead in his apartment. Police have told reporters that his death was due to massive trauma to the head by a heavy blunt object. Police are ruling out suicide but have no clues as to who or what could have caused this tragic event. Police are worried because this is just one of a rash of many other similar cases throughout the city. We will keep you informed as we find out more about this bizarre development._"

That took it too far. Jonny could accept the fact that the old man cared for him but to go as far as murdering the attackers in cold blood- wait... should he feel bad about them being murdered? They didn't think twice about killing his parents or leaving him for dead. Jonny's mind was conflict with itself, one side felt satisfied with the knowledge of their deaths yet the other knew he was wrong to feel that way.

Jonny went along with his normal chores and duties without a word. Contemplating his feelings and what he should feel at the death of someone as cruel as the men who stole what he cherished most. At the end of the day, when Jonny was sitting on his bed and felt that he had come to a conclusion. Even though these men were evil and deserved to their fate, he felt that the actions that his Grandfather were too extreme. Jonny now thought that those men should have been put on trial and sentenced to a lifetime of hardship with other people like them. That way people would know about how he had suffered, he wanted someone to understand, and more than ever in a very long time he wanted to cry yet the tears would not come. Instead he just felt sick and hoped things would get better. The only thing that seemed to making him feel better was tearing the 'W' stitching off his lab coat.

To be continued...


	22. Trouble has arrived

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 22

Days later Jonny was still recovering from his inner turmoil and going about the tasks his grandfather set upon him. updating the software in an older Sniper Joe unit that was somehow left over from when Wily had first attacked Mega city.

Jonny had just finished checking the Metools for any data errors and had sent them on their way (with the exception of Doc who stayed by Jonny's side) when Jonny saw his grandfather sprinting down the hallway in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked, not even bothering to sound even a little concerned for the safety for the castle or the old man.

"We have an intruder coming towards the castle and he's destroying everything I throw at him." Dr. Wily called out in a panicked voice as he passed his grandson, not even bothering to slow down as he spoke.

Curious Jonny turned on the nearby monitor and began to flip through the security camera feeds. As he cycled through the different camera feeds he could see plasma scarring on the walls and bits and pieces of what once were the robots he had tended to. This irritated Jonny, meaning he'd have to actually build and program a whole new set of bots for the old man so he could keep working on his precious Project '0'. Still, the cameras continued to switch and Jonny would see either nothing out the ordinary or scorched metal slag. However Jonny was shocked as the final video feed switched on, allowing the young man to see a familiar blue robot as he blew a Metool to bits with his Buster cannon.

'Rock?' Jonny thought, 'What are you doing here? If you aren't careful you'll get trashed and I don't think I'll be able to fix you.'

Jonny watched as Mega man began to transverse the labyrinth of the first three levels of the castle when he did something the young man had not expected. Upon the destruction of one of the many nameless drones the resulting explosions ripped open on of the main water pipes that ran down to the reactor that powered the whole castle. Jonny immediately ordered the water shut down and diverted through the auxiliary set of pipes to the reactor. Silently Jonny was very happy the old man thought that far ahead or the reactor would have gone into meltdown.

Turning back to the screen he saw Mega man wading through waist deep water, continuing on deeper into the castle.

Jonny looked around at the controls for a speaker to tell Mega man to turn around and get out of here before he got hurt. However when he tried all that came through was a loud blast of feedback and a loud pop before the speaker died because of water damage. While Jonny was trying to get another speaker to work Mega man slipped through the reinforced door at the end of the hall to do battle with the castle guardian, a large steam roller robot called Mad Grinder.

Jonny ran to the door with Doc waddling right behind him, Jonny headed in the same direction that Dr. Wily had taken. With any luck he could catch up with him before he could do anything harsh. However Jonny was too late, as he entered the hanger he saw that one of the vehicles was missing, a floating war machine with particle cannons and projectiles similar to circular saws. Reaching the nearest terminal he once again cycled through the cameras until he saw his grandfather battling one of his few real friends.

---

Mega man was doing his best to find a weak spot in the armor of this new war machine of Wily's but it seemed hopeless. Even the eye socket windows had an impenetrable coating over the glass windshields of the cockpit. Dr. Wily's main idea of attack was at this point trying to smash the blue robot into the walls of the chamber. Each attack causing the entire fortress to shake, knocking over inactive drones in the main hanger and furniture in the living quarters on the other side of the castle. Outside the birds could hear the sounds of a great struggle and took flight to look for a safer place to roost.

Dr. Wily was beginning to become irritated at Mega man's feats of agility, avoiding his attacks in this cramped room seemed to be too easy. Switching tactics the old man brought his war craft back to the center of the room and opened the mouth of the skull, revealing a large plasma cannon.

Mega had barely enough time to run as a blast of searing energy plowed into the wall, tearing away most of the wall away, revealing pipes and wires beneath the armor tiles. Mega man responded by blasting the larger cannon with his own Buster cannon, yellow plasma shots severed the thick cords connecting the cannon to it's power source, rendering it useless unless it was repaired. However Dr. Wily had neither the tools nor the spare cable inside this Skullker vehicle to make those kind of repairs. He would have to rely on the other weapons he had.

Dr. Wily launched a few saw blades at the blue robot, hoping to sever him in half with a single shot. Mega man's only response was dodging the blades and letting them hit the wall and floor behind him and following up with a volley of plasma shots.

However one of the saws launched ricocheted off the floor and nicked the hard plastic of one of the larger pipes that Wily's plasma cannon had uncovered in the wall. At first only a small stream of water came trickling out of the pipe, but the massive water pressure within the pipe quickly forced the crack to widen until it broke open and shattered spraying water everywhere.

----

Jonny tried to find another pipe to route the water through but none of them could hold the sheer volume of water that the main could. In a gesture of defeat Jonny activated the alarm and ordered all the robots to evacuate, they may have been only mindless or semi-intelligent but Jonny had a hand in their creation and felt they could perhaps be turned to a force of good if they had a better master than Dr. Wily. Jonny then ran to the room where Mega man and Wily were fighting, hoping that neither of them had killed or injured the other.

Before reaching the door Jonny's fears of the reactor were confirmed as a series of explosions rocked the fortress, sparking fires and causing sections of hallway to collapse. If there was anything to be said that Jonny gained from all this it was a sense of urgency to flee and a little gratification that the door to the chamber where his grandfather and friend were had been blown clear off. Inside he saw Mega man and the rubble of his grandfather's vehicle.

"Jonny what are you doing here!?" Mega man asked, shocked to see the young man coming through the door.

"No time Rock, we have to get out of here!" Jonny said, "That last attack hit the reactor! This whole place is going to go blow sky high! Where's my grandfather?"

"What are you talking about?" Rock asked, completely lost as to what was happening.

"One of you his the reserve water pipes that cool down the reactor! We only have a matter of minutes before this place and miles around it is going to be reduced to ashes! Hurry and get out of here Rock!"

Out of the rubble of the ruined Skullker crawled Dr. Wily, battered, dirt, and his coat torn in several places but he was clearly alive and kicking. Looking up he saw to his grandson and his hated enemy standing together looking at him with looks of surprise.

"Come on Gramps! We gotta get out of here before the reactor goes!" Jonny pleaded with the old man. Even though he still had not forgiven him for killing those heartless monsters that slew his family so long ago he did not wish for him to die just for the sake of that damned project 0 of his.

Dr. Wily responded to his grandson's concern for him by shoving him away and fleeing further down the hallway and disappearing into the flames.

Mega man tired to make it to Jonny, however the safety override triggered. A failsafe that Dr. Light had installed him long ago when he was first altered into his armored warrior configuration to ensure that if Mega man was ever in mortal danger he would be involuntarily teleported back to Dr. Light's lab. Mega man was instantly engulfed in blue light as he felt himself being whisked away, the last thing he saw of Jonny was him running into the flames after Dr. Wily.

Jonny however lost sight of his grandfather as the ceiling gave way and collapsed in front of him, cutting off his chance of catching up with his grandfather. Jonny attempted to retrace his steps through the smoke but it was just too thick to navigate through. The more he walked the more smoke he inhaled until finally everything went black.

To be continued...


	23. Close calls

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 23

Upon awakening Jonny found much to his shock and horror he was now suspended high above the ground by the neck of his shirt and coat. For a while Jonny could only look down in fear, silently praying that whatever held him aloft would not suddenly drop him like a stone. Down below him Jonny could see patches of forest amid a network of farmland and dirt roads. He could see a very small number of cars and other transports driving this way and that as well as a few tractors and other farming equipment. All in all a very peaceful place, the kind of place Jonny would love to live in. Now after letting his heart settle back down from the back of his throat to his chest he looked back to see what was holding him in midair. Jonny was greeted by a canine face with a teeth full of his clothes.

"Treble!" Jonny exclaimed in a mixture of happiness and surprise welled up inside him to see that it was Bass's former partner that had saved him. "Can you take us down Treble?"

Treble seemed eager to get the young man's coat out of his mouth as he descended to land in one of the felids. Much to Jonny's dismay Treble dropped him onto the dirt instead of setting him down gently. Jonny wanted to chide the wolf for dropping him like that but knew better than to yell at the very robot that saved his life.

"Was it you who saved me from the castle?" Jonny asked the robot that had just landed in front of him with far more grace than he had.

Treble being unable to wagged his tail a little and nodded his head in an affirmative. He had wanted to repay the young human for all the compassion he had shown he had shown since being disowned by Bass. Saving his life from certain termination seemed like an even trade.

Jonny knelt down and patted the wolf on the head, earning a smile from Treble as he wagged his tail even more vigorously. Jonny smiled, enjoying actually having a friendship with this wolf bot. It reminded him of his old dog Constance he had before... no he would not let such an unhappy memory spoil this moment. Right now he wanted to feel the exaltation of joy of having Treble as a companion.

Just then Jonny felt a tug at the tail of his coat. Turning Jonny was even more surprised to see a muddy and very tired Metool with a purple cross on its helmet.

"Holy crap Doc, did you run all this way from the fortress?" Jonny asked as he produced a rag from his coat pocket and began to wipe the filth from the Metool's yellow helmet.

The small robot smiled and hopped up and down at the attention he was receiving, even though it irritated Jonny as he tried to clean him off. After he was finished Jonny looked at the rag before he placed it back into his pocket. The rag was covered in oil and grease and now had a lovely mud and muck covering over a good half of it. With barely a thought Jonny tossed the rag into the grass and sighed.

"You feelin' better Doc?" Jonny asked.

The Metool squeaked in it's own binary language and hopped up and down ecstatically. Jonny smiled and patted the robot on the top of it's helmet before turning back to Treble.

"Well, is there anything left of the castle?" The young man asked, "Did the old man get out?"

Treble responded by standing on his feet, then pointing like a hunting dog to a plume of smoke on the horizon. Either that was the world's largest brush fire or that was the leftover smoke from the explosion of a plasma reactor. Jonny had seen pictures of these kinds of explosions in records in Dr. Wily's computer from his past failures, I guess this one was another set back for the old man. If he got out in time that is.

"Say Treble, you think you could take me to see the fortress, or at least what's left of it?" Jonny asked, kneeling down to get eye to eye with the wolf.

Treble gritted his teeth and whimpered a little, trying to voice how much he didn't want to go back there.

"Please Treble, I need to see how bad things are." Jonny pleaded, scratching the wolf behind his audio sensor.

Treble whimpered one more time and lowered his head, trying once more to discourage his new friend. Treble did not want to go back there because his programming had seen it as a hazardous area and it was slow to change on its own without outside influence like for example Bass ordering him into battle even when he was low on power. In hindsight Bass was not the master Treble wanted, nor did he want Dr. Wily because he would certainly dismantle him if he got the chance.

"Come on Treble don't make me beg, I want, no I need to see if anything's left." Jonny pleaded on last time.

Finally after all Jonny's begging and pleading, Treble sighed and relented. Treble showed his willingness to take the youth where he wanted by changing to his jet mode and laying in the dirt so Jonny could board him more easily.

Jonny stepped onto the flattened, board like portion of Treble's back, gripping the small Metool in one hand and steadied himself for an explosive takeoff. Thankfully Treble was wise enough not to do that with such an inexperienced passenger. The wolf slowly rose off the ground, allowing Jonny to keep his balance as they began to gain altitude and velocity in the direction of where Skull Fortress once stood.

Doc squirmed and wiggled as he tried to stay as close to Jonny as he could, surprisingly the little robot was seemingly terrified of being this high off the ground. Jonny tightened his grip and focused on the horizon and not on the ground that was now a long way beneath him.

It wasn't long before they passed back over the first section of jungle, nothing seemed to be out of order until Jonny's eyes fell on a wide circle of fallen trees that had snapped under the explosion's power. Beyond these trees was an ugly scorch mark on the earth were Skull Fortress once stood.

"Treble, take us down please..." Jonny asked politely, much to the thanks of Doc who wanted to be back down on solid ground.

As they landed Jonny got a better look at the condition of the land where he and Dr. Wily had worked and lived for all that time. The ground had been charred to a fine ashen powder from the explosion but there was still some rubble where the fortress once stood, mostly crushed stone and molten twisted steel. After inspecting the rubble with the help of Doc and Treble Jonny found no sign of Dr. Wily, save except for a burnt scrap of his lab coat. Jonny knew that it was unlikely that the old man survived the blast and ever more so that anything that remained would be recognizable.

"Maybe Gramps didn't get away..." Jonny didn't know what to feel exactly to feel as he held the tattered scrap of his grandfather's coat. The old man was insane and a very dangerous man but now Jonny knew that he was totally without family. In retrospect it may have been better to have let the old guy stay in jail where he could have at least stayed alive. Jonny knew he should feel something but with the lack of any remains or evidence of his grandfather's death it was difficult for Jonny to feel any remorse.

Jonny let out a sigh and would have asked Treble to take him away from there but a strong hand stopped him. Looking back Jonny came face to face with a gruff and very angry soldier wearing a UN patch on his shoulder. Other soldiers surrounded Jonny, pointed their rifles at the young man and glared daggers at him. They didn't seem to care who he was, they just seemed to look at him the same way as those men who killed his parents all those years ago.

"Hey what are you doing? I'm not the bad guy here!" Jonny professed innocently, trying to dislodge the stronger man's iron grip on his shoulder.

The soldier responded by telling him to 'shut up' and ramming the butt of his gun in the young man's face. Jonny was knocked to the ground with a bloody nose, looking up from the dirt at Treble for support he saw only a trail of smoke as the wolf flew off.

The soldier that struck him pulled Jonny up by the collar and pulled his arm behind him in a submission hold. This group of UN soldiers thought they had it pretty good right now, they had kidnapped a collaborator of the wanted criminal Dr. Wily and were going to reap a juicy reward from their commanding officers. They had every advantage from numbers and weapons to physical condition and military training, Jonny had no chance against these brutes.

Jonny felt utterly betrayed by Treble's abandonment, after saving him from the reactor Treble was just going to leave him to face the possibility of being trailed and jailed just like the old man? Jonny hung his head in defeat and began to silently shed his tears, he knew that if the soldiers heard him the might start taunting him or worse start to clobber him.

"What's this little thing?"

Jonny looked up to see one of the soldiers tapping the barrel of his gun on the top of a small yellow helmet that lay on the ground. The others that were not 'securing the prisoner' came over investigate what the other had found. One of them immediately reached down and tried to pick it up but found that it was either attached to something much heavier than a helmet could be or it was that heavy. Whatever it was it sure seemed to grab their attention.

"When you're finished playing with that toy you can get your asses on the comm and hail HQ about us having a prisoner." One of them barked while putting his filthy boot on my back, pushing Jonny in to the dirt.

The other soldiers however gathered around the small helmet and tried to budge it loose from the ground. Much to their surprise it came loose, sending them all to the ground, only then was the mystery revealed to them. The helmet suddenly grew two small waddling feet and a small black head with big eyes and an 'O' shaped mouth. Before the soldiers could react and aim their fire arms the small Metool had begun laying down a suppressing fire of small plasma balls that caused the soldiers to scatter and take cover behind the various piles of rubble. The one that was standing watch over Jonny picked him up and attempted to carry him out of the line of fire. Jonny however easily figured out that Doc was doing this for him and did the first thing that came to mind. Jonny gripped onto the soldier's wrist and sank his teeth into his hand at the base of the thumb.

The soldier growled at pain as a small trickle of blood leaked from where he had been bitten and instinctively threw Jonny to the ground. Before the Soldier could grab the young man once more a violet blur shot by, gripping the young man by the leg and dragging him into the air. Jonny was lucky enough to reach out and grasp the small Metool before he was dragged upwards. The soldiers let out cries of anger and managed to get off a few irritated shots from their rifles before Jonny was out of their sight thanks to the thick tree line.

To be continued... 


	24. Just stopped by to say bye

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 24

Jonny owed Treble a debt he knew he'd never be able to repay as they flew over astonished farmers in their fields. Without the wolf he would no doubt be on his way to a jail cell after a quick and uncaring trial. But where to go now? Jonny sighed as he stood on Treble's back with a frightened Metool under his arm. Jonny knew that Dr. Wily had one other contingency plan left just in case he was captured. Another Fortress that was being built by drones on a small island in the Pacific Ocean that was currently unknown to anyone but Jonny and Dr. Wily. However Jonny felt it would be a good idea to sneak into Mega city and check on his foster family.

"Treble, let's go visit Dr. Light in Mega city." Jonny said politely to his friend and mode of transportation.

Treble let out a canine sigh and changed course to in the direction North America. He only wished he had a master that didn't make dangerous decisions like this. After all he didn't like that red mutt Mega man had.

---

Roll was preparing supper for Dr. Light, cooking was something that seemed to help her think. The smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches filled the room and would've made her hungry if it was possible for her to feel that way. Roll spooned a small bowl of the thin red soup and cut the sandwiches in half. Placing them together on a tray with a glass of iced tea she carried them into the lab where her father was busy designing plans for a new construction robot.

"How are things Doctor?" Rolled asked politely, hoping she wasn't disturbing the kindly old man.

Dr. Light put down his pencil and inhaled the scent of Roll's cooking. It was one of the simple comforts he had come to appreciate in this line of work. He looked over at Roll and patted her on the head as he gave her a thankful smile. "Things are going well, thank you so much for going through the trouble of cooking for me again."

"It was no trouble Dr. Light." Roll's fears of disturbing Dr. Light disappeared with the sight of her father's warm smile. Roll looked over at the designs Dr. Light was creating and blinked. "Are you sure that's going to be a big enough processor doctor?"

Dr. Light blinked and looked at his plans. "I think it will suffice, but this is going to test out a new kind of micro processor I have invented. If it functions as well as I hope it might mean a vast upgrade for all robots."

Roll smiled, she could go for a upgrade like Rock did when he was transformed into Mega man. Although it's not like she wanted to go into battle like her brother, she just felt like she wanted to become more. Her brother was once just Dr. Light's assistant and after his transformation he grew so much, that's what Roll wanted. Roll wanted to know if she could someday grow into something more like Rock did.

"Where's your brother Roll?" Dr. Light asked as he tasted a spoonful of his soup, however it was still too hot to eat.

"Last I saw him he was outside playing with Rush." Roll said. "Did you want him for something?"

"No, I was just curious." Dr. Light shook his head and turned his attention to his sandwich. "Did he tell you that he saw young Jonathan at Dr. Wily's castle?"

Roll blinked, she hadn't heard anything about him in a long time. "No, Mega didn't tell me anything. He said he was feeling kinda blue so he thought he'd play with Rush."

"Well as long as Mega man trying to cheer up I guess that's the best thing to do right now." Dr. Light said, he didn't want to tell her that Jonny might've died in the explosion that destroyed Wily's fortress. He was very sure that if told Roll that she would have a nervous breakdown. Roll had a too kind of a heart to take news like that.

---

Outside Mega man was taking a break from things, even going so far as removing his blue armor. With the exception of his buster cannon and his armored shins and feet of course, since these armored parts are integrated into his body. Mega man was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a grey T shirt. Rush was sitting in front of him wagging his tail with a small red rubber ball in his mouth. Mega man and Rush had been playing for about half an hour now and he was starting to feel better now that his mind was only focused on tossing a ball for Rush to catch.

Mega man took the ball from Rush and tossed it into his Buster Cannon. "Okay Rush, try this!"

Mega willed his Buster Cannon to fire at the lowest setting, launching the ball high into the air. Rush converted to his jet mode and flew in to catch the ball, eager to meet this new challenge in this game. That was until a certain purple wolf showed him up by blasting past him and catching it in his teeth, then turned to face Rush with a smug look on his canine face. Rush growled at Treble, half because of their mutual dislike of each other due to their history and half because Treble had had the gall to show him up like that.

"Treble!? Does that mean Bass is here somewhere?" Mega man felt a slight twinge of panic, being in a possible battle situation and being without his protective armor.

Treble looked at Rush with a superior smirk before doing a back flip and launching the ball, hitting Rush square in the forehead. Rush yelped in surprise of being hit like that and looked back at where the Wolf had been, only to see that Treble was descending to the ground in front of Mega man. Rush sparred nothing in getting there first and protectively growled at the wolf. Treble wanted to teach this red mutt a lesson but heeded the whistle of his new master and ran over to someone coming through the hedge that surrounded Dr. Light's property line.

"Treble's a handful ain't he?" Jonny said, brushing the stray leaves and twigs that still clung to his lab coat. A small Metool waddled up to Jonny until it was standing next to Jonny's shoes, upon seeing Rush it dove underneath its protective helmet. "Doc here on the other hand is easy to deal with."

Mega man was greatly relieved to see that Jonny had survived the explosion and would've given him a hug if not for an irritable purple wolf giving him a nasty look.

"How did you survive?" Rock asked, "Last I saw you had taken off after Dr. Wily."

"I didn't find the old guy and I think I blacked out thanks to all the smoke." Jonny knelt down and patted Treble on the head, unintentionally making Rush more than a little jealous. "If it wasn't for Treble I'm sure I'd be dead now."

"What about Bass? Did he send Treble to help you?" Rock asked, still curious why Treble was here alone. To his knowledge the wolf and Bass were a package deal, you never saw one without the other.

Treble snarled at the sound of Bass's name, obviously not happy with the topic.

"Bass showed up one day and had some words with the old man." Jonny said plainly, not really sounding one way or another about either bass or Dr. Wily. "Bass made a crack about not needing anyone's help, Gramps yelled back that he had always needed Treble's help. After that Bass had a tissy fit and took off without Treble. Ever since then I've been Treble's friend."

Treble smirked, he was enjoying the jealous look he was getting from Rush. Treble had never liked Rush since they had first met and still didn't like Rush in the slightest way. Treble knew he had an ally that Rush wanted and silently swore he'd keep the human safe just to make Rush all the more jealous.

Rock scratched his head, trying to think about what to ask next. "So... Did you be come back to stay here with us Jonny?"

"No, I'm sure they're tracking me after they saw me at what's left of the old man's base of operations." Jonny said, shaking his head. "I don't want to get you involved in all that."

"Who's tracking you?" Rock asked bluntly.

Jonny sighed, hoping that Rock wouldn't blow this out of proportions. Today had been rough enough. "UN soldiers tried to capture because they thought I was one of Dr. Wily's supporters, but Doc, this Metool here and Treble helped me escape."

Rock was struck but this shocking news, this meant that Jonny was now an international suspect connected to Dr. Wily. "Well, I'm sure Dr. Light could try to get you out of this. I'm sure-"

"I'm sure he could help me but I don't want to bring that kind of trouble here." Jonny interrupted, waving his hands in a dismissive manner. "I have plans already. Gramps had another base in the Pacific Ocean, I'll be heading there to figure out what to do next."

Rock said nothing, not knowing words to say to his friend in a situation like this. He just walked over and gave Jonny a hug. "Okay, just be careful with whatever you decide."

Jonny smiled and hugged Rock back. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy like the old man."

Rock watched as Jonny picked up the Metool and stepped onto Treble's back. With one final wave goodbye the three of them jetted upwards then off into the west.

"Is someone out here Rock?" Roll asked as she stuck her head out of the front door.

Rock sighed tiredly as he hoped his sister would take what he told her in good humor otherwise Roll might threaten to weld him to the floor in his sleep again.

To be continued...


	25. Gone in a Flash

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this crap before. I DO own Jonny Wily. If you'd like to use him in a fic, just tell me.

A Wily tale, the beginning.

Part 25

Jonny smiled tiredly as they came upon the island that his grandfather had secretly built his new base. The place was little more than a rock with little vegetation save for some alleges and mosses. The base itself was within the interior of the island and Jonny was personally disappointed to see that it was almost exactly the same design as Dr. Wily's other fortress. It had a large skull dominating its other features but otherwise it was very... castle like. Jonny wondered if Dr. Wily had any originality despite his talent at building at robotics.

Treble landed at the front door, letting Jonny and a very happy Metool step back onto solid ground. All that could be heard from the underneath the canopy of rock was the faint sound of the surf breaking on the rocks outside and the seagulls that nested on the island. Personally Jonny was at the moment happy that they hadn't been attacked by those birds upon arrival. He had heard that seagulls where very territorial and would attack anything that got near their nests, thankfully that was either unreliable information or they just weren't feeling aggressive today.

"Okay guys, here's where I need your help." Jonny said, kneeling to look both of the robots in a more equal manner. "The old man must have left a terminal hidden somewhere and we need to find it to open the doors."

Treble nodded and began to sniff around the door for any traces of human scents. Doc waddled around scanning the walls with his sensitive eyes for any creases in the wall that might be hidden panels or switches that might open the doors. Suddenly Doc began to hop up and down excitedly chirping, Treble came over and sniffed the area around the small robot before looking at Jonny and letting out an affirmative bark.

Jonny walked over and looked at the spot wall both Metool and mechanical wolf had indicated. After running his hand over the metal Jonny found a crease near the ground that opened up what he discovered was an archaic secret passage just big enough for someone to crawl through. Jonny got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl though the passage with Treble and Doc behind him. At the end of the tunnel Jonny stood to find himself standing in a darkened yet clean hanger. Jonny walked past the inactive robots and aircraft and into the dark hallways. Thanks to Treble's keen nose and Doc's built in flashlight (located in a small compartment in the middle of the Metool's forehead) they quickly located the main control room of the base.

The flip of the switch sent the power roaring through dormant circuits and cables. The lights came in every room of the base as drones came to life and began to clean and make any repairs necessary. The base's computer immediately scanned the occupants of the control room. It found one standard Metool, the robotic wolf Treble, and one human. Knowing the chances that this was not Dr. Wily the computer did as its subroutines dictated. The center screen of the control room asked for a DNA sample as a panel on the terminal opened up to reveal a small medical kit. Jonny took the kit and opened it up to find a needle and a small slip of glass that scientists use as microscope slides. Jonny guessed at what he was supposed to do and pricked his finger with the needle and wiped the drop of blood on the slide. How what? With the weight sensors telling the computer that the human had removed the medical kit it followed suit by opening up two more panels and showing that if the human did not submit the sample they would come under fire from two very mean looking machine gun turrets.

Jonny continued to look for the area where the slide went and finally found a small hatch. Upon opening it Jonny slid the glass slide inside and shut the little door. The computer scanned the blood and found a match in its database, Wily, Jonathan A. potential ally, do not terminate. Much to the relief of the group the turrets withdrew into the wall. After a few moments to let his heart settle down and crawl back down his throat Jonny went about reactivating all the security systems and drones. Jonny wanted to be left alone, he just hoped Rock wouldn't stop by before he had the chance to shut down the automatic defense protocols.

Jonny sighed and sat back in the chair. "Well guys, let's see what the old man has in this base before we settle in..."

Jonny activated the computer and asked the computer to bring up an inventory list of the entire base. Among the technical data, Jonny saw some items of interest. One was an old reprogramming gun that Dr. Wily had created long ago to reprogram the original six Robot Masters. Others included diagnostics on every single Robot Master, small spherical containers containing samples of alien energies, new designs for a tower like fortress, designs for skull tanks, skull jets, a literal jackpot of scientific curiosities a young scientist would want to examine. But one stood out among them all that Jonny wanted to get his hands on. A device called the Time skipper, a hand held device that could send its user through time itself.

An idea suddenly struck Jonny, if people were unhappy with him now... He could go to another time where no one had ever heard of him. However the more Jonny thought of it the less appealing it sounded. The past was out for a few reasons, what if Jonny accidentally changed something and made so the present as he knew it cease to be? Or worse; if he had never come to be? Jonny didn't consider the future an option, obviously there would be no use for all the technical data he knew, in fifty years all he knew would be obsolete data and he'd have to learn everything over again.

The next few months Jonny spent studying the Time Skipper and the algorithms that it used to make the user move through time. Jonny was thankful for the super computer that was at his complete disposal, without it he'd have to do it completely in his head. Jonny took time off to check up on Treble and play with the wolf and Doc when he felt alone, that and the pirated satellite TV helped kill the isolation he felt encroaching on his mind day by day. Finally Jonny came to a conclusion, if he couldn't leave to another time he might be able to go to another world... Somewhere where neither he nor the name Wily had ever been heard before.

Jonny spent more and more time in the lab, cleaning and repairing minor damage the drones was quickly becoming a welcome break from his research. Jonny was so tired of seeing all the unnatural light from the computer screens and fluorescent lights he began to wear his sunglasses all the time. Finally after months more of number crunching and simulations Jonny had come to final product. The computer had no idea where the device would send Jonny but it knew it wouldn't be on this planet. Jonny packed a bag with some supplies of food and water, a sleeping bag, a respirator incase he landed on a world without oxygen, a few data card containing read outs of all the robots Dr. Wily had made including the 'Skull Tower' fortress plans, the reprogramming gun, some trinkets that Dr. Wily had created but never used like some weird metal head bands, a small chunk of Bassnium, and the energy samples.

Jonny took a breath to steady his nerves as he stood in the hanger with Treble and Doc, he had no idea where this device would take him. Jonny hoisted the bag on his back and petted Treble.

"You know you don't have to come," Jonny said, "We might end up on some barren rock or in some primitive culture that can't support you or Doc."

Treble snorted, almost as if to say that Jonny was being an idiot and that he didn't care about where they were going. This only made Jonny smile and look fondly on his friend. Jonny then looked at Doc who was hopping up and down with a cheerful smile on his face, with a sigh the young man hefted his bag of supplies and activated the World Skipper.

Instantly a fierce wind began to blow as a small point of white light began expand and pull everything that wasn't nailed down towards it. Jonny instinctively reached out to grab a desk to hold on to, looking behind him Treble and Doc had not had the same instinct and had fallen into the light. Before Jonny could deactivate a glass paper weight that had been sitting on the desk hit him on the head, making him let go of the desk and drop the Planet Skipper. Jonny and the sack full of his belongings disappeared into the light.

The vortex of light closed behind them, leaving only the echoing clack of the World Skipper hitting the floor.

END. (Only took 3 years...)


End file.
